Harry Potter: and a Better Future
by andym1989
Summary: Harry finally defeats Voldemort, but has one horcrux left to destroy... himself, he is shocked when he wakes up at the Dursley's as a ten year old, he decides to use this opportunity to prevent the deaths of people he loved.
1. The End and the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the content written by J.K Rowling.**

**Sorry the chapter is so short; the next one will be longer.**

Harry Potter and A Better Future

Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning

Harry stood at the entrance of the forbidden forest ready for what should be the final battle with Lord Voldemort. Looking through the trees he saw Voldemort and his followers approaching the entrance of the forest. He had already lost all of his friends and people that he had ever loved to him and now realised that he had nothing left to live for except defeating Lord Voldemort.

He had spent five years searching for and destroying Voldemort's horcruxes and eliminating some of his death eaters along the way. He had been successfully learned occlumency, Leglimency, wandless and non verbal magic. He had also decided to become an animagus while he used Hogwarts to prepare for the final battle. After months of training Harry mastered the skill and had transformed into a phoenix. Professor McGonagall had been shocked at this and told Harry it was very rare someone could transform into a magical creature.

It was shortly after Harry mastered these skills that Hogwarts had been attacked by Voldemort and subsequently closed. This attack resulted in the deaths of many students and teachers. Harry stepped into the forest and started walked through the trees pushing branches aside and stepping on loose branches and twigs. He made his way into the clearance where he saw Voldemort and his followers approaching.

"It's over Tom, time for you to finally die" Growled Harry as he raised his wand ready to cast the spell he had seen take away friends and family over the years.

"That's what you think Potter, but your wrong, for you see, I am immortal" Voldemort taunted.

"You are nothing more than a mortal human, if I can call you human, I have destroyed all of your horcruxes, this makes you mortal so you will die unlike that time in the grave yard nearly ten years ago" Harry growled as he non verbally cast a stunning spell at Voldemort. Unfortunately anticipated this and cast a shield spell that dispelled the curse causing it to shoot back at Harry who ducked out of the way and the curse hit the tree behind him.

"So foolish Potter, trying to take me down with something as weak as a stunning spell, you could have used something stronger" Voldemort snarled

"EXPELLIARMUS" Harry shouted. Voldemort countered with "AVADA KEDAVRA", Harry watched the two spells collide in mid air and connect, Harry pushed hard on his wand and forced the gold beads towards Voldemort. Voldemort pushed the beads away from himself causing Harry to push harder on his wand forcing the beads back to Voldemort.

Voldemort tried to counter this by pushing harder on his wand but Harry pushed on his wand harder and watched as the golden beams moved towards Voldemort and struck him in his chest. Harry watched Voldemort yell in pain and his lifeless body slump to the floor. What Harry saw next stumped him. A green gas like substance rose out of Voldemort's body and when it detected Harry it immediately flew towards his chest, Harry turned and ran away from the gas but he couldn't outrun the gas which seemed to gain speed as it got closer to Harry. The gas flew into his chest and merged with it causing Harry to cry out in pain as it burned through his skin, after a few seconds the gas faded leaving a scar on his chest.

Harry left Voldemort's body and headed back to the castle. Harry passed Hagrid's hut which was now no more than piles of rubble and burnt wood on the floor, the death eaters had used stunning spells on Hagrid which had no effect on him due to him being half giant. It was then that the death eaters figured out that he might not be as tough on the inside and cut him open with sectumserpa and diffindo curses. They tortured him with the cruciatus curse which caused him more pain due to the fact that they had used several diffindo and sectumserpa curses on him beforehand.

Once they had tortured him enough they had killed him with Avada Kedavra and set his hut on fire. Luckily Fang escaped through the back window when he smelled smoke. Harry hoped he would be able to fend for himself on his own. Harry wiped a tear from his eye and moved on. He walked past the tower where Dumbledore was killed by Snape in his sixth year. The tower hadn't taken any damage as nobody fought up there

He walked past the Whomping Willow which was waving its branches as usual. He walked past the tree and walked up to the front steps of the castle. The front doors were laid on the floor where they had been blasted off their hinges during the battle. The four hour glasses lay shattered on the floor, their contents spilled out everywhere. The banister of the marble stair case lay in pieces on the floor, as he walked through the castle he saw bodies littering the floor, when he reached the stone gargoyle he noticed it laid on its side with part of its head chipped off. "Can I go up" He asked the gargoyle wondering whether it would be of any use.

"Sure" Groaned the gargoyle.

"Do you want me to stand you up" Harry asked.

"Yeah, thanks, that would be great" the gargoyle answered.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Harry spoke pointing his wand at the gargoyle. As soon as the spell hit it the gargoyle was immediately put the right way up, Harry levitated the gargoyle back into its stand and lowered it down, Once it was on the ground he released his spell, He cast Reparo on it but it didn't help much.

"It's ok, it doesn't hurt so much now that I'm stood up and back on my base, thank you for trying though" thanked the gargoyle.

Harry climbed the spiral stairs to Dumbledore's office. It was just the way McGonagall had left it before she was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. Most of the portraits were sleeping due to it being the middle of the night. There were two portraits awake and one of them was the one he needed to speak to.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore" Harry greeted the portrait.

"Hello Harry, I trust that you have finally defeated Tom" Dumbledore spoke.

"Yeah, he's dead alright, I saw his corpse hit the floo" Harry explained. "There was something strange that happened after he died though" Harry continued.

"Would you care to enlighten me Harry" Dumbledore requested as he scratched his ear from inside the portrait.

"I'm not sure what it was but it seemed to be some kind of gas like substance, it flew out of his body and immediately targeted me, it flew into my chest and seemed like it merged with it" Harry explained as he took a seat on a chair.

"That Harry would have been a horcrux, this means my theory was correct, when he attempted to kill you as a one year old he unknowingly created his seventh and final horcrux, the one that would make his soul unstable, I wish I could have foreseen this when I researched horcruxes" Dumbledore answered.

"How would I destroy it, I don't think I can stab it or use any kind of weapon on it" Harry questioned.

"I'm not sure Harry, i think the only way would be to use the Avada Kedavra curse, it should detect your soul and the segment of Lord Voldemort's soul and remove the most recently placed soul, though there is a chance it may target your own soul due to it being a light soul, whereas the soul segment is an evil soul which means it matches the spell which of course is evil." Dumbledore explained.

"Do you mean it seeks out and destroys anything that isn't evil" Harry asked.

"I think that is a good theory yes, it may be the case with this spell, I didn't want to have you do this but if Tom is to be defeated for good then i think we have no other choice" Dumbledore explained sadly.

"Ok professor, thanks, i know what i have to do now" Harry replied as he put the books down and stood up.

"Professor, surely you can't allow a former student of yours to kill himself" McGonagall begged from her portrait. Harry turned around having only noticed her portrait properly since stepping in the room.

"It's ok professor, I know what I have to do, Voldemort has taken away everyone I ever loved, and this way if I die I can be with them again." Harry explained as he withdrew his wand from inside his pocket.

Harry pointed the wand at his chest and spoke "Avada Kedavra", before he had chance to blink his lifeless body crumpled to the floor and everything went black.

A/N: This chapter is roughly 1500 words, the next few chapters will be longer than this one. There are a few chapters that may be shorter than others.


	2. Hagrid’s Arrival

Harry Potter and a Better Future

Chapter 2 Hagrid's Arrival

Harry woke up on what felt like a bed with a hard mattress.

'Am I dead' Thought Harry as he took in his surroundings. He realized he was back at the Dursley's. 'Oh, no, not again, what the hell kind of after life is this' Harry thought. He was interrupted from his thoughts by a voice he hadn't heard in eight years.

"UP, up now I want you to cook Dudley's breakfast" Aunt Petunia called as she tapped on his cupboard door.

"Oh, Bloody hell" Harry whispered.

"What was that?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"I said I'm up" Harry lied.

Harry got up from the bed and opened the cupboard door. He walked into the hall and looked around trying to find some clue of what the date was. Harry entered the kitchen. He noticed that Aunt Petunia had returned to the Kitchen when he walked in. "Hurry up and cook breakfast boy" Uncle Vernon ordered from behind his paper. 'Oh, bloody great; I'm cooking breakfast for the two walrus's again' thought Harry as he got to work cooking breakfast.

After he finished the breakfast Harry served it up and put the plates on the table. He was about to sit down when he heard the click of the letter box and mail hitting the floor.

"Get the mail Dudley" Vernon asked.

"Make Harry get it" Dudley answered. Harry started to move towards the front door when he heard Uncle Vernon speak.

"Get the mail boy" Vernon ordered. Harry immediately walked to the front door and picked up the mail. He sorted through the mail and found his Hogwarts letter. He placed it inside his top and entered the kitchen.

Harry gave the mail to Vernon and walked back towards his seat but was stopped by Dudley.

"What's that under your top" Dudley asked suspiciously.

"My Chest, you idiot" Harry sarcastically replied.

"BOY, CALL HIM AN IDIOT AGAIN AND THERE WILL BE TROUBLE" Vernon threatened.

"I'll call him what I bloody well like" Harry retorted.

"BOY, SIT DOWN BEFORE I MAKE YOU SIT DOWN" Vernon demanded, his face now purple from all the shouting.

"Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry replied.

"Now, what do you have under your shirt, and don't get clever boy" Vernon ordered.

"Nothing" Harry lied.

"Don't lie Boy" Vernon demanded "Remove whatever it is and bring it over here" he continued.

Harry sighed and walked over to Vernon. He removed the letter from under his top and handed it to his uncle. He managed to glance at the date on the newspaper as he handed the letter over. He noticed it was 24th July and this would be his first Hogwarts year.

Vernon looked at the seal on the envelope and began his rant about the letter and its contents.

"Finished" Harry asked when his uncle finally shut up.

"Where you even listening to what I just said, boy?" Vernon asked as he scrunched up the letter and threw it into the fire.

"No, and I don't plan to listen to you either" Harry replied.

"Don't take that tone with me boy" Vernon ordered.

"I'll take whatever tone I want, your not my dad so you can't order me about" Harry stated.

"RIGHT, THAT'S IT, CUPBOARD, NOW, NO FOOD UNTIL TOMORROW, YOU'RE LUCKY I HAVEN'T BEATEN THE MA- ABNORMALITY OUT OF YOU" Vernon shouted, his face now completely red.

Harry sniggered to himself and walked back towards his cupboard. He stopped at the door and summoned his plate of food and walked back to his cupboard.

Once he finished his meal he opened the cupboard door and listened to see if they were still in the kitchen. When he knew they were still in the kitchen he performed a wandless banishing charm on his plate. Sure enough he heard his Aunt scream and a shout of "BOY" from the kitchen. Satisfied, Harry closed the cupboard door behind him.

Harry decided his cupboard needed a bit of work if he was going to be stuck here until September. He expanded the walls of the cupboard to make the cupboard almost as big his old room at Privet Drive.

He performed some cleaning charms and removed the spider webs and any insects that happened to be crawling about. He banished the bed and replaced it with something bigger and comfier. He also added a carpet so that he wouldn't have to step on the cold, wooden floor. He also changed the colour of the walls to match the carpet. Finally he conjured some lighting to make the room a bit brighter.

Once he was satisfied with the changes he made he thought of a plan of what he was going to do. After a few hours he decided he would let the current events pan out and wait for Hagrid to collect him in a week.

More Hogwarts letters arrived during the week which eventually led Uncle Vernon to go to his extreme methods to avoid the letters; Harry knew this wouldn't work as he remembered letters arriving to whatever location they travelled to. They eventually arrived at the dilapidated shack on the island Harry remembered from the first time around. Once they settled in and the Dursley's had gone to sleep Harry conjured a mattress in the corner of the room and waited for the arrival of Hagrid.

At midnight there was a loud knock on the door.

Dudley woke suddenly and sat bolt upright. "Where's the canon" Dudley asked stupidly and looked around the room.

"You stupid idiot" Harry jeered and clipped Dudley on the back of the head.

"BOY, HIT HIM AGAIN AND YOU WILL SLEEP IN THE CUPBOARD FOR A WEEK WITH NO MEALS" Vernon ordered who was now in the middle of the room with the shotgun in his hand.

"Oh shut up you fat walrus, go eat some pie" Harry insulted.

Vernon walked towards Harry ready to hit him but was interrupted by another bang on the door.

"Who's there" Vernon demanded "I warn you I'm armed" Vernon added.

There was a pause, and then finally another bang as the door was knocked off its hinges, revealing Hagrid standing in the doorway.

"Sorry 'bout that" Hagrid apologized as picked up the door and put it back in its proper place.

"I demand that you leave at once. You are breaking and entering" Vernon ordered pointing the gun at Hagrid.

Harry chuckled to himself as he thought of the latter part of Vernon's sentence 'Breaking and entering indeed'.

"Dry up Dursley you great prune. Well, I haven't seen you since you were a baby Harry. But you're a bit more along then I would have expected; particularly around the middle."

"I'm Harry, not that pathetic whale of a human" Harry answered insulting Dudley once again.

"Of course, you are" Hagrid replied as he took a seat on the sofa beckoning for Harry to join him, to which he did.

Hagrid explained about Magic, Hogwarts, with a few protests from Petunia and Vernon. He also explained about Harry being a wizard and the real cause of his parents' death. Harry also purposefully mentioned being told that his parents were killed in a car crash. This angered Hagrid which was what Harry was hoping for and knew what would happen.

Hagrid finished yelling at the Dursley's and gave Harry his Hogwarts letter. Harry read the letter to himself making sure he pretended to be as shocked as he was the first time around.

Hagrid also gave Harry his birthday cake which Harry immediately thanked Hagrid. He also explained various things about the wizarding world and his parents.

After Hagrid had finished explaining about the wizarding world he remembered the owl in his pocket, which he pulled out and wrote a message to Dumbledore explaining that Harry has received his letter and sent it with the owl.

Hagrid also explained that they would be travelling to London to pick up Harry's school supplies. Uncle Vernon tried to stop Harry from going but Hagrid wasn't having any of it.

"If he wants to go, a muggle like you will not stop him" Growled Hagrid, he also explained how great Hogwarts is and how great the headmaster is.

"I'M NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACK POT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS" Yelled Uncle Vernon.

"NEVER, INSULT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, IN FRONT OF ME" Hagrid thundered. Vernon had gone too far this time. Hagrid pointed his umbrella at Dudley and after a flash of light he had a curly pig tail poking out of his trousers.

"Shouldn't 'ave lost me temper" Hagrid said regretfully "But it didn't work anyway, was mean' teh turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was already halfway there" He added.

"Yeah, that's true, he just needs a pig snout" Harry agreed. This made Hagrid chuckle and asked Harry not to mention what he just did explaining that he wasn't supposed to use magic.

Hagrid threw Harry his jacket and told him that he could sleep under it and that they would go and get his supplies tomorrow.

A/N: This chapter is also roughly 1500 words as I split this one into two chapters.


	3. Diagon Alley

Harry Potter and a Better Future

Chapter 3 Diagon Alley

The next morning Harry awoke to find an owl tapping on the window with a copy of the daily prophet in its beak. Harry let the owl in and watched as it dropped the newspaper on Hagrid, who remained asleep on the couch. The owl promptly started to attack Hagrid's coat.

Harry looked through the pockets until he found some wizarding coins. He remembered it was about five Knuts for a newspaper delivery so he counted out five Knuts and put them in the pouch tied to its leg. The owl promptly flew off from the open window. Hagrid woke up and noticed a newspaper had been delivered.

"I guess you paid the owl, how did you know how much he wanted Harry" Hagrid asked curiously.

"I didn't" Harry lied "I guessed it would be a bit like a muggle newspaper delivery, when I saw the pouch on its leg I found some weird coins in your jacket and offered it those, it tapped its beak on one of the brown coins five times, so I gave it five of the brown coins" Harry continued.

"Excellent, thanks Harry, best be off Harry, there's a lot to do today" Hagrid explained as he picked up the jacket and threw it over his shoulders.

They walked out onto the rock where Harry pretended to have a look around and ask how Hagrid got here. Hagrid told Harry that he flew here and they climbed into the boat Uncle Vernon had rented. Hagrid tapped the side of the boat twice to make it speed towards land. Hagrid asked him if he would keep that quiet explaining that he isn't supposed to do magic now that he'd picked up Harry, who nodded in response to Hagrid's Question.

Hagrid explained about Gringotts bank and the ministry of magic, he also mentioned that Dumbledore had been offered the position of Minister of Magic but refused on the grounds that he would never leave Hogwarts, so they hired Cornelius Fudge instead.

Hagrid explained what the ministry of magic do as the boat bumped into the harbour wall. They walked up the stone steps on to the street. Harry remembered all the passerby's staring at Hagrid as they walked to the station last time around and were all staring at him. Harry remembered this happening in his other life too.

They caught a train to London where Hagrid talked about the dragons at Gringotts. 'I don't think I'll tell him about Norbert yet then' Harry thought to himself as Hagrid mentioned he'd love a pet dragon.

Hagrid asked Harry if he still had the Hogwarts letter in his pocket. Harry pulled out the item list and put the rest of the letter back in his pocket.

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron some time later where they walked through the pub to the backyard. The same people Harry remembered from last time around shook his hand and told him how pleased they were that Lord Voldemort had been defeated. Hagrid took Harry through to the backyard of the pub where Hagrid pulled out his flowery pink umbrella and tapped the bricks with it, this created a hole which grew bigger and bigger until it revealed an archway that would lead to one of the things Harry had always loved about the wizarding world. He was pleased to see people going about their business without fear of a death eater attack. They both stepped through the archway, Hagrid led Harry towards the big marble building known as Gringotts, and they walked up the stone steps and into the bank itself. Harry noticed that there were no wizards guarding the entrance this time around. 'Hopefully they won't need to' Harry thought as they both walked up to the desk with the goblin sitting behind it.

"'ello there, I've come ter take young 'arry 'ere to get some gold from 'is vault" Hagrid greeted the goblin "and i've come on Dumbledore's orders to take the you know what from vault Seven One Three." Hagrid stated leaning in closer to the goblin as he said this, Harry thought of Déjà vu as the goblin spoke.

"Has Mr Potter got his Key" The Goblin asked.

"Yeah, 'ang on a minute, it's in 'ere somewhere" replied Hagrid as he rummaged through his pocket taking out dog biscuits and other objects Harry remembered from last time around. Hagrid eventually found the key and handed it the goblin, the goblin took the key and beckoned for Harry and Hagrid to follow him. The goblin led them both to the side doors where the carts awaited.

"Griphook can you take these two to the vaults listed on the parchment" The goblin asked as he handed Griphook the parchment and headed back to his desk. Griphook climbed into the cart and waited as the cart started moving along the tracks, the truck eventually rounded a corner and raced down a steep slope, Harry couldn't resist what he did next

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Harry yelled as the cart raced down the slope, this made Griphook turn to face Harry and smile, Harry realized for the first time in his fourteen years in the wizarding world that goblins appreciated this gesture.

The cart arrived at the vault and all three of them stepped out, Griphook walked over to Harry and handed him the key telling him to put the key in the lock, twist it clockwise and stroke his right index finger over the door. Harry did so and took the key and placed it in his pocket as the door opened to reveal the mountain of gold that he remembered from his other life. Harry and Hagrid stepped inside, Griphook handed Harry a moleskin pouch, he remembered that he can fit as much as he liked in here and the bag would still weigh as though it were empty.

Harry scooped up a handful of gold and put in the bag, he repeated this ten times until he thought he would have enough for all of his school supplies, Harry and Hagrid were led back to the cart by Griphook who sealed the vault doors as they both climbed into the cart.

Ten minutes later they arrived at vault seven one three, Harry watched as Griphook opened the doors, Hagrid walked into the vault and picked up the grubby packet on the floor and placed it in his pocket, they all got back in the cart and headed back to ground level. Harry and Hagrid left Gringotts. They walked past all the familiar shops that no longer had the faces of escaped Azkaban prisoners staring back at them.

"Let's get yer wand first 'Arry, Ollivander has sold so many wands in his life" Hagrid suggested.

Hagrid led Harry to Ollivander's store, Harry opened the door and walked in, he walked directly to the desk.

"Ah, Harry Potter, I have been waiting so long for this day, I sold your parents wands you know, your mother's wand I believe was ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow, and good for charms work your father's wand was mahogany wand. Eleven inches, pliable, a little more power and excellent for transfiguration, come, let's find you your wand" Ollivander suggested. Harry kept his occlumency shields up to ensure that Ollivander wouldn't find out his secret.

Ollivander handed Harry wand after wand until he eventually picked up the holly and phoenix wand, he felt the warm feeling he had got the first time around.

"Hmm, Curious" Ollivander pondered, Harry knew what he meant but decided to play along with the wand maker.

"Uh, what's curious" Harry asked.

"This wand contains a phoenix feather, I sold a wand to young Tom Riddle when he was your age, the phoenix normally gives one feather but this time gave on other" Ollivander started to explain but Harry stopped listening as he had heard all of it before and certainly didn't need to hear it all again.

Harry and Hagrid left Ollivander's after Harry paid for his wand. Harry was surprised that Ollivander didn't ask about Harry's occlumency shields. He was glad he didn't though as he didn't fancy trying to explain things to Hagrid and Ollivander.

They headed for Flourish and Blott's next where Harry bought all the required school books. Once he paid the clerk he left the store where Hagrid explained he had something to do and pointed him in the direction of the apothecary and Madam Malkin's robes store, Harry entered Madam Malkin's and walked over to the desk, Madam Malkin appeared and motioned for Harry to sit down on the empty stool, as he sat down he noticed a familiar bushy haired girl sat on the other stool.

"Hello I'm Hermione Granger" Greeted the girl as she shook his hand.

"I'm Harry Potter" Harry replied as he sat down on the stool.

"Are you really, I've read all about you in the books" Hermione replied.

Harry chatted to Hermione while they both had their robes fitted. When they had finished they both paid and walked out of the store together.

"It was nice meeting you Harry; I'll see you at Hogwarts" Hermione spoke as she walked back to her parents. Harry walked to the apothecary across the street and entered the store. Harry purchased the standard potion ingredients he thought he might need for the year. Once he left the store Hagrid met him and handed him an owl cage.

"'Appy birthday 'arry" Hagrid said "We'll go and get you your trunk next and then I think" Hagrid continued.

"Thanks Hagrid" Harry exclaimed with a huge smile on his face, this was not a cover as Harry was pleased to see his owl again after more than five years.

"I think I'll call you Hedwig" Harry spoke to the owl, who hooted happily in response to her name and new master.

Harry bought her some food and owl treats from the Magical Menagerie. He handed Hedwig a treat. Hedwig hooted happily and took the treat from him.

Harry also bought a trunk from a nearby store. He bought a trunk with better security than his old one and one with five compartments. He also bought some dragon hide gloves and other required equipment that was listed such as brass scales and a telescope. He thought about buying some extra equipment but didn't want to raise suspicion by purchasing stuff Hagrid would think Harry didn't need, or even know about. He decided he would make a list of anything he needed and would purchase them before his second year.

"I think that's everythin' 'arry" Hagrid confirmed as he looked through the stuff Harry had bought. He walked Harry to the train station and helped him onto the train that would return him to the Dursley's. Hagrid handed Harry an envelope.

"That's yer train ticket fer Hogwarts" Hagrid explained. He explained the date the train would be leaving and the station the train would be leaving from. He also mentioned that everything he needed to know about getting the train is on his ticket. 'Everything except how to get on the platform, eh Hagrid' Harry thought to himself as he took a seat on the train.

The train pulled out of the station. Harry looked out of the window, he blinked and Hagrid had gone.

Harry arrived home thirty minutes later and entered the house. He noticed the Dursley's had arrived home. He wondered how they got back to land as he and Hagrid had 'borrowed' the boat. He pictured the Dursley's stood on the rock scratching their heads looking for the boat. He chuckled to himself and shook the thought off and entered his room. He placed all of his stuff in the corner next to his bed.

Harry spent the next hour sorting all of his Hogwarts things into the compartments of his trunk. The first compartment would hold his clothes and everyday essentials such as quills and ink. He shrunk his cauldron using wandless magic and placed it in the second compartment along with his potions ingredients and his brass scales. He placed his other school equipment such as his telescope and school books in the third compartment. His fourth compartment would stay empty until he arrives at Hogwarts and would most likely be reserved for things he will collect over the years such as the basilisk fang which would be useful for destroying horcruxes. The fifth and final compartment would be reserved for Horcruxes until he could safely destroy them. Harry locked his trunk and climbed into his bed. He changed into his pyjamas and switched the light off. He fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

A/N: This chapter is roughly 2100 words. I split this one and the previous chapter into two parts as I didn't want the chapter to be 3600 words. I will be aiming on having the first year at Hogwarts go up to chapter 12. It will be 12 chapters if I stick to the chapter guide I made of the first year.


	4. Back to Hogwarts

Harry Potter and a Better Future

Chapter 4 Back to Hogwarts

Harry spent the next few weeks practicing wandless magic in his room and reading some of his Hogwarts books. He had also placed security charms on the cupboard door to prevent anyone but himself entering the cupboard.

He also spent some time in his animagus form where he decided to annoy the Dursley's by transforming to and from his phoenix form while they were eating their meals. He thought of one time he had transformed while Aunt Petunia was preparing sandwiches for lunch where he had swooped over her head so low that she screamed and dropped the knife she was holding. This had resulted in a shout of "BOY" coming from Uncle Vernon. Harry thought of this as revenge as he realized that he would be stuck here every summer until seventh year, again.

The night before Harry was due to leave for Hogwarts Harry packed all of his belongings into his trunk. He had promised Hedwig she would be able fly around when they got to Hogwarts and bribed her with an owl treat.

He also packed a set of school robes in his bag so that he could change into them on the train. He had also placed some security charms on his trunk to prevent people from getting in to it. The charms would only really be important once he had obtained the first horcrux.

Harry planned to obtain the diadem horcrux first which was hidden in the room of requirement. He hoped to be able to obtain the diary at Diagon Alley next year. Marvolo Gaunt's ring didn't matter too much as long as he obtained it before the end of his fifth year. Harry didn't know for sure when he would be able to kill Nagini as he would have to obtain the sword of Gryffindor for that. Slytherin's locket Harry knew he would be able to obtain during his summer at Grimmauld place before his fifth year. He hoped he would still be friends with the same people as last time around. He planned to get hold of Wormtail before his third year and secure Sirius' release from Azkaban. He knew he would have to come up with a good lie to get the rat off Ron

The morning he was due to travel to Kings Cross he left the house with his trunk and owl cage. He left the front door open and stepped to the back door of the car. He quickly scratched 'Dudley woz ere' on the door. He chuckled to himself and admired his handiwork. He walked to the end of the footpath, making sure to take a few steps backwards. He put his wand arm forward and was almost knocked over by the knight bus appearing but luckily wasn't standing at the edge of the footpath like he was in his other life.

The doors opened and Stan stepped out looking straight at Harry, who gathered up his belongings and pulled them towards the bus.

"Blimey, it's 'arry potter" Stan whispered to himself "Hey Ernie, look, It's 'arry Potter" He continued, louder to Ernie.

"Ok, you wanna go to Kings Cross right" Stan assumed looking at Harry's trunk.

"Yeah, how much is it" Harry asked as he pulled out his money pouch.

"The normal bus fare is eleven sickles, for firteen y' gets 'ot chocolate an' fer fifteen, y' gets a toofbrush in the colour of yer choice" Stan explained.

"I'll just pay the normal fare thanks" Harry replied handing Stan eleven sickles.

"Thanks 'arry" said Stan as he put the money in his money pouch and handed Harry a ticket.

Harry took a seat near the front of the bus. Stan whispered something to Ernie which Harry thought would probably the destination. The shrunken head tied to the front window opened its eyes, looked towards the back of the bus and spoke "Take it away Ernie, it's goin' to be a bumpy ride he, he, he". The bus immediately accelerated to its top speed weaving in and out of traffic as it drove through London, Harry held onto his seat as the bus turned a sharp corner, he hoped it wouldn't be too much longer.

The bus soon arrived at Kings Cross. As Harry stepped off the bus, Stan helped Harry get his trunk off the bus. Harry thanked Stan and Ernie and watched the bus shut its doors and speed off into the distance. Once the bus became nothing more than a purple blur in the distance Harry walked inside Kings Cross pulling his trunk behind him.

He arrived at platform barrier and looked up at the clock, which said 10:50am. Harry thought the Weasley's would arrive any minute. He was interrupted from his thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Packed with Muggles of course" Mrs Weasley complained to the family.

"Er, e-excuse me, c-could you tell me how to get onto the platform" Harry asked trying to sound like he did the first time around.

"Of course dear" Mrs Weasley turned around to answer his question "You just walk straight towards the wall there and the platform is on the other side, my boys are going through, come through with us if you want" Mrs Weasley continued.

"Thanks Mrs-" Harry started but stopped when he remembered he wasn't supposed to know who was.

"Weasley, and what might your name be" Mrs Weasley answered.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley, my name is Harry Potter" Harry replied.

"I am sorry about your parents dear, they were good people" Mrs Weasley replied, she looked as though she was worried she might say the wrong thing.

"I know, I've been told by a few people" Harry replied.

Mrs Weasley led all of her children through one by one, with Ron being the last one. Harry pretended to watch how they got through the barrier. Harry followed Ron through and pushed his trolley towards the train. He stopped at the train and lifted his trunk from the trolley after setting Hedwig's cage gently on the floor. Right on cue the twins ran up next to Harry.

"Let us help you Harry" They both chimed together, Harry thought it was always funny when they did this in his other life.

"Is it true, the scar and everything" They asked curiously.

"Yeah" Harry replied as Mrs Weasley came over to scold the twins, she looked as though she had heard what they said.

"Don't talk about it boys, I'm sure Harry doesn't want to talk about it" Mrs Weasley asked, surprisingly she wasn't telling the twins off for once, Harry was about to reply when he was interrupted by Ginny.

"I want to go to Hogwarts, it's not fair, they get to go" Ginny pouted, pointing at the twins.

"Don't worry Ginny we'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat, we'll even get Harry to autograph it" The Twins promised, this made Harry chuckle to himself.

"Boys, stop it" Mrs Weasley scolded "Don't worry Ginny you will get to go next year" Mrs Weasley continued. Harry decided to test a theory.

"Hello Ginny, I'm Harry, how are you" Harry greeted and offered his hand. Just as he thought, her face changed colour to match her hair and she hid behind her mother. Mrs Weasley let out a small chuckle at this. She knew Ginny had a crush on Harry, her bedtime stories used to always involve Harry.

Harry and the twins stepped on the train. Harry picked up Hedwig's cage and followed the twins into the compartment. They hauled his trunk onto the luggage shelf above the window. Harry thanked the twins as they headed out of the compartment, presumably to plan the years pranks with their friends. Harry sat down on the seat nearest the window, as if on schedule a nervous looking Ron stepped into the compartment.

"Uh, is there anyone sitting there, everywhere else is full" Ron asked. Harry shook his head and motioned Ron to the empty seat opposite him, Harry noticed that he had Pettigrew in his hands, Harry had to stop himself getting up and strangling the rat to death but realised he needed him alive so that he could get Sirius released from Azkaban.

"I'm Ron Weasley, are you really Harry Potter" Ron asked.

"Yeah" Harry replied pointing to the scar on his forehead.

"So it's all true then, about You-Know-Who" Ron asked, Harry nodded and started to talk about other things.

They had been talking about the wizarding world for about half an hour when they were interrupted by a bushy haired girl, she looked around the compartment and spoke.

"Hello Harry, have either of you two seen a toad by the name of Trevor, Neville here has lost it" Hermione asked pointing at Neville, Harry realised he was standing just behind the doorway.

"I haven't seen one, I know a way of finding him though" Harry answered as he pointed his wand at the door.

"Accio Trevor" Harry spoke, within seconds a green toad flew into Harry's outstretched hand

"Bloody Hell" Exclaimed Ron as Harry handed the toad to Neville.

"Thanks" Neville spoke as he stroked the toad's head.

"No problem, do you two want to join us, there's plenty of room in here" Harry offered pointing to the empty seats.

"Thanks Harry" Hermione replied as she sat down next to Harry, Neville sat down next to Ron.

"So, do you know any more spells Harry" Hermione asked.

"Yeah" Harry answered, he took his glasses off, put them on the floor and stamped on them, Hermione looked shocked at this, and Harry pointed his wand at his glasses and spoke "Reparo". The glasses appeared to pop back into shape, the sellotape disappeared and the glass repaired itself.

"Whoa, cool" Ron exclaimed "Can't wait to learn that one" Ron continued.

"How did you know so much about magic Harry, you were brought up by muggles weren't you" Hermione asked curiously.

'Oh shit, I've done it again' Thought Harry, he immediately thought of an excuse this time.

"I read ahead during the summer" Harry lied.

"Really, so did I" Hermione replied with a smile on her face.

They all talked about the wizarding world, quidditch and Hogwarts until the trolley lady opened the door.

"Anything from the trolley dears" The lady asked, Harry remembered that this was the same trolley lady as the first time around. Hermione and Neville got up to buy some food but were stopped by Harry who purchased four of everything, if only he had a camera when the trolley lady heard him ask for four of everything, he was sure she had pound signs in her eyes, or in this case galleon signs. He thanked the lady as he paid and took the food back into the compartment. Harry told everyone to help themselves to whatever they wanted. Hermione looked sceptical at first until she saw Ron and Neville help themselves so she joined in.

As they were talking they were interrupted by the compartment door being opened, Harry looked around to see Draco Malfoy standing there flanked by his two goons Crabbe and Goyle.

"I have been told that Harry Potter is on this train" Malfoy stated.

"Yeah, What?" Harry asked as he stood up to face Malfoy.

"You should choose your friends better Potter" Malfoy spat.

"I can choose my friends fine thanks, you better leave before I hex you into next week" Harry growled as he raised his wand pointing it at Malfoy.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life Potter" Malfoy spat.

"OUT NOW" Harry yelled directly at Malfoy's face. Malfoy stormed out of the compartment with Crabbe and Goyle following behind him, Harry shut the door and sat down.

"Blimey Harry, what made you get angry like that" Ron asked.

"I don't know it's just something about him, the way he said I should choose my friends better" Harry answered.

"He sounds like a Slytherin to me, his dad was one of You-Know-Who's followers in the first war" Ron explained. Harry nodded and pretended to take the information in.

The train headed further north passing various sites along the way such as the bridge where they had almost fallen out of the flying car in their second year in his other life. They all changed into their school uniforms as the train approached Hogsmeade.

The train soon arrived at Hogsmeade station. They walked out of the compartment following the other students out of the train.

"'Arry over Here" A familiar voice called. Harry looked around at the source of the noise, he noticed Hagrid standing there with all the first years.

"Whoa" Ron exclaimed as he caught sight of Hagrid.

Hagrid led Harry and the first years to the dock where the boats were docked by magic, the four of them climbed into one of the first boats, Hagrid climbed into another one by himself. Hagrid tapped his umbrella on the dock once all the first years where seated, the boats un-tethered themselves and starting moving out of the dock. Harry remembered that they were controlled by magic until they reached the dock, all the boats seemed to follow Hagrid's boat towards the castle.

The boats eventually arrived at Hogwarts, once all the boats were stopped Hagrid tapped his umbrella onto the dock causing it to tether the boats up. Hagrid climbed out of his boat calling for everyone to follow him to the castle.

They arrived at the front doors where Hagrid knocked on the doors, a minute later it was answered by Professor McGonagall, she stepped behind the door and allowed Hagrid and the first years inside. She told them to wait in the entrance hall until they were ready for them.

"I've heard they make you do some kind of test, Fred and George told me you have to wrestle a troll" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm sure it's nothing like that" Harry assured Ron.

Professor McGonagall returned to the entrance hall and motioned them inside the hall, they were led through the hall, onto the stage and past the staff table where the sorting hat sat on the stool, and Professor McGonagall unrolled a sheet of parchment and called for everyone to be quiet.

"When I call your name, step up to the stool, pick up the hat, sit down and place the hat on your head, it will determine which house you will be in, there are four houses at Hogwarts are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, this house will be like your family while you are here, if you misbehave you will lost points and if you do good you will gain points" Professor McGonagall explained.

"Abbot, Hannah" Professor McGonagall called. A small girl with blond hair and pigtails emerged from the first years, she walked up to the stool, picked up the hat and sat down, and she placed the hat on her head. After about two minutes the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF". The table near the entrance to the hall erupted in cheers as Hannah took off the hat and returned it to the stool, she walked off the stage and over to the Hufflepuff table.

A few more people were sorted and Professor McGonagall eventually called out "Granger, Hermione". Hermione walked over to the stool and placed the hat on her head, the hat seemed to take a while to decide.

"GRYFFINDOR" The hat called, the table nearest the stage erupted in cheers as Hermione joined them.

More people were sorted and eventually Professor McGonagall called out "Potter, Harry".

Harry heard the rest of the school muttering things like "Is it really him" but he ignored them as he sat on the stool and put on the hat.

"_Ah, Mr Potter, hmm, I do believe I have sorted you before_" The hat stated.

"Yeah, I believe you have" Harry replied. He put his occlumency shields as powerful as he could manage but the hat seemed to ignore the shields as if it was granted access to Harry's head.

"_I see another version of the sorting where my Counterpart wanted to put you in Slytherin but you insisted on Gryffindor_" The explained "_In that case, better be_ GRYFFINDOR" The hat announced.

"Thanks Gideon" Harry replied as he took off the hat and headed for the table that was now cheering Harry's name, he sat down next to Hermione and Neville, he looked over to Fred and George who were now cheering "We got Potter" to themselves. More and more students were sorted, they watched as each new student joined their new house table, Ron was eventually sorted into Gryffindor and joined Harry, Hermione and Neville.

As the last student was sorted Professor McGonagall returned to the staff table, Professor Dumbledore approached the podium.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, for those who are joining us this year welcome to Hogwarts, to those that are returning welcome back, before the feast begins I have a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Bludder! Oddment! Tweak" Dumbledore started "Thank You" he finished as he returned to the staff table and sat down. Less than a minute later the plates on the tables filled with food, Harry looked at Ron who already had a mouthful of chicken leg. Harry laughed to himself as he helped himself to some potatoes.

During the feast Harry had spoken to a few Gryffindors that had been in Dumbledore's Army in his old life, he hoped they would all join up again when the time came to start the organisation up again.

The feast finished as the food disappeared leaving the plates empty and clean, the plates looked as though they hadn't been used at all. Dumbledore stood up and approached the podium again. He called for silence and cleared his throat.

"Quiet please, thank you, now just a few announcements now that we are all fed" Dumbledore announced.

"First years should take a note that the forbidden forest is out of bounds for all pupils, that includes a few of the older pupils too" He continued as he looked towards the Weasley twins.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term, anyone interested in playing please speak to Madam Hooch" He explained.

"And finally, this year the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death" Dumbledore continued.

Very few people laughed, Harry remembered him giving that speech last time around so he didn't find it funny this time, and he also noticed that Percy didn't speak up this time. Before Dumbledore left the podium he asked the school to sing the school song, he gave his wand a flick and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose above the house tables and twisted into words.

After the school song finished they were led from the hall by the Gryffindor prefect, Percy Weasley. They passed many portraits as they walked through corridors and climbed stairs, Harry noticed they were pointing and whispering at him.

'Tch, they never change do they' Harry thought to himself as the reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis" Answered Percy. The portrait swung open to reveal a round doorway leading into the Gryffindor common room.

Percy explained where the dormitories where and bade them goodnight as he headed up the stairs to his own dormitory. Harry, Ron and Neville bade goodnight to Hermione and walked up the stairs to the first year boy's dormitory, they all climbed into their respective beds, Harry fell asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

A/N: This chapter is roughly 3300 words. I have kept this as one chapter to get the arrival at Hogwarts and the sorting finished quicker.


	5. Bad Day and a Good Day

Harry Potter and a Better Future

Chapter 5 A Disastrous Potions Lesson and Flying Lessons

Harry left the dormitory after Ron was fully dressed. They met Hermione and Neville in the common room and climbed out of the portrait hole. They walked down the grand staircase until they reached the bottom.

Harry made sure to avoid Peeves on the way through the corridors to the great hall, he remembered what Peeves would do to first years he saw wandering the corridors, they walked into the great hall and walked over to the Gryffindor table where they saw Fred and George sitting with Lee Jordan, they climbed into the empty space the twins had been saving for them.

"Hello Harry" The twins chorused together "Looking after ickle Ronnikins here" Fred said as he pinched Ron's cheek, Harry heard Ron mutter "Gerroff" under his breath.

"Hi, Fred, George, Lee, he can pretty much look after himself, except for getting up early" Harry answered. Fred and George laughed as Dumbledore stepped up to the podium and called for silence, he announced that class schedules would be handed out after breakfast. He walked back to his seat and sat down. Food magically appeared on the plates as Dumbledore waved his wand.

Harry helped himself to Eggs, Bacon, and Sausages and tossed them onto his plate, he looked around at Ron who already had his plate full of food and his mouth full of food, and he shook his head and started eating his breakfast.

Their class schedules were handed out after breakfast was over. Harry noticed he had exactly the same lessons as last time around. 'This is going to be a fun day' thought Harry as he looked at the lesson scribbled down for after lunch, 'That Greasy Git won't know what hit him' thought Harry as he left the Great Hall with Hermione, Ron and Neville.

They arrived at the charms classroom twenty minutes earlier thanks to Harry who was technically older than the three of them and already knew his way around Hogwarts from his past experiences within and around the castle, he hoped he would have all the horcruxes found before his fourth year and as many of them destroyed as possible, he decided he was going to have to get some help in the matter but wasn't sure when or if he should reveal his secret to Dumbledore. He decided he would only tell the truth if his lies weren't working. He would also tell his friends once they had learned Occlumency.

Harry and the others left the charms classroom after a lesson that seemed too easy to Harry. They walked down the stairs to the Great Hall passing whispering students, ghosts and portraits on the way.

They arrived at the Great Hall and walked over to the Gryffindor table, they sat down next to Fred and George who were huddled together whispering about something.

"Harry how did you know all those spells in Charms, you seemed able to master them on your first attempt, is there something you're not telling us" Hermione asked curiously.

"No, I just read ahead during the summer" Harry lied hoping Hermione would drop the matter.

"How could you perform them though as we are not allowed to use magic outside school" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Listen, I will tell you both the truth when I am sure a certain professor can't get the information out of our heads" Harry explained.

"I'm Guessing you mean Occlumency Harry" Hermione replied to which Harry nodded.

"How would you know occlumency Harry, you can't have known about magic before you received your Hogwarts letter" Hermione pondered.

"I know, I'll teach you three Occlumency and once I'm sure you can keep the information safe I will tell you then" Harry explained.

"Ok Harry, I could get some books from the library today if you want to start teaching us" Hermione suggested.

"Sure" Harry replied. 'Typical Hermione, it's the first day and she's already mentioned going to the library' Harry thought. Ron and Neville didn't seem too pleased about having to read books but Harry assured them there wouldn't be a lot of reading to do and they could be finished by Halloween if they practice occlumency everyday.

Lunch appeared on the table ten minutes later, Harry noticed that it was an assortment of sandwiches and salads, Ron seemed to be looking down his nose at the salad as if he had never seen it before, Harry and Hermione each grabbed three sandwiches each, Ron helped himself to what looked like ten to fifteen sandwiches and stuffing a full sandwich into his mouth, Hermione muttered something about "chewing" and "mouth shut" as she started eating her sandwich.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville left the hall after lunch with full stomachs. They walked down the staircase to the dungeons, when they arrived they saw Malfoy flanked by his goons Crabbe and Goyle who were both looking as stupid as ever.

Professor Snape opened the classroom door before Malfoy had a chance to say anything to Harry, they were led into the dark classroom and each picked a seat.

Snape started call the register, he got to Harry's name and looked up from his clipboard.

"Ah yes, Mr Potter- Our new celebrity" Snape Drawled.

"Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked sure that Harry would get the answer wrong or wouldn't know at all, but it seemed that he was wrong.

"Draught of Living Death" Harry answered confidently.

"Where would I find a bezoar?" Snape asked knowing that he wouldn't know the answer to this one.

"Inside a goat's stomach" Harry quickly answered.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape asked with an angry tone added to his voice.

"No difference, Muggle botanists call it aconite" Harry answered smugly.

Snape continued asking Harry questions which were now up to Seventh year standards, Harry easily answered every single question with no hesitation. Snape seemed to get angrier and angrier after every right answer. Snape raised his wand and pointed his wand at Harry.

"You Muggle f*****g troll s*** eater Snape" Harry swore.

"Stupefy" Snape yelled, Harry deflected Snape's spell with a flick of his wrist, Hermione gasped and put her hand on her mouth when she saw this, she was going to respond to this when Snape got really angry.

"YOU DISPICABLE LITTLE SCARHEAD, OUT, EVERYONE GET OUT NOW" Snape exploded as he ushered everyone out of the classroom, once everyone was out the door slammed shut.

"Bloody hell Harry, getting a teacher that angry on the first day" Ron beamed, most likely impressed at Harry's choice of curse words.

"Thanks Ron, Serves him right, all I did was answer the questions" Harry complained muttering the words "greasy haired git" which Ron let out a chuckle.

Hermione wanted to ask about his wandless magic but decided not to bother as she knew he would tell them his secret once they all learn occlumency.

"Come on then let's get out of here" Ron replied as he moved to lead Harry away from the dungeons but were stopped by a familiar figure.

"Come along Harry, let's talk in my office" Professor Dumbledore beckoned. "If you two would please return to your common room, I will not need to speak to Harry for long" He continued.

"Ok, see you later Harry" Ron spoke as he led Hermione and Neville up the stairs and out of sight.

Dumbledore led Harry up the stairs and away from the dungeons, they passed familiar sights until the reached the stone gargoyle.

"Sherbet Lemon" Dumbledore spoke to the gargoyle which instantly jumped out of the way to reveal the familiar staircase to Dumbledore's office. Harry followed Dumbledore up the stairs and through the doors, Dumbledore sat down at his desk and motioned for Harry to take a seat.

"Harry, I would like to know how you knew the answers to Professor Snape's questions, some of them are up to seventh year standards" Dumbledore asked.

'Uh, oh, quick tell a lie' Harry thought to himself.

"I did a lot of reading after I returned to the Dursley's with Hagrid" Harry lied.

"I'm sure you did Harry but that doesn't explain how you managed those Charms spells so easily" Dumbledore pondered "And Professor Snape tells me you have strong occlumency skills". Dumbledore finished.

"Professor Snape used Leglimency, damnit" Harry muttered to himself but unfortunately Dumbledore heard him.

"I suspect you are hiding something Harry" Dumbledore concluded.

"Ok, if I tell you the truth I need to be sure that you will not reveal this information to anyone outside of these walls" Harry requested.

"Harry, I assure you I will keep this between you and me" Dumbledore assured Harry. Dumbledore cast locking and silencing charms on the doors.

Harry explained everything from his other life such as the vanishing glass at the zoo, speaking to the snake, his first to seventh years of Hogwarts, Voldemort's return during the fourth year, the Horcruxes and where they were hidden. Harry also explained about learning occlumency, wandless and non verbal magic and becoming an animagus.

Dumbledore was shocked at this and asked to see Harry's animagus form. Harry complied and promptly turned into his phoenix form. This almost knocked Dumbledore off his feet. Harry promptly changed back into human form.

"Harry, that is an incredible accomplishment, it is very rare that someone can become a magical creature as an animagus" Dumbledore explained.

"I know, Professor McGonagall explained it to me when I had completed my animagus training" Harry explained.

"Is that everything from your memories Harry" Dumbledore asked.

"Not quite, there was a spell I used to help eliminate the Horcrux that was hidden inside me" Harry recalled.

"Hmm, would I be able to see this memory Harry" Dumbledore asked motioning towards the cabinet the pensieve was stored in.

"Yeah" Harry replied as he got up from the chair and walked over to the pensieve.

Dumbledore walked over to the pensieve and waved his wand at the cabinet, which promptly opened to reveal the stone pensieve Harry had gotten so used to seeing in his other life.

Harry searched for the memories he wanted to show Dumbledore and extracted them using his wand and placed them within the pensieve.

"There are a few memories I thought you should see" Harry explained as he dipped his face into the swirling contents of the stone basin. Harry promptly landed in the memory and was closely followed by Dumbledore.

_The scene faded into view to show a twenty five year old Harry stood at the entrance to the forbidden forest. He stepped into the forest and walked past the trees pushing branches aside and stepping on loose branches and twigs that litter the ground._

_He made his way into the clearance where he saw Voldemort and his followers approaching._

"_It's over Tom, time for you to finally die" Growled Harry as he raised his wand._

"_That's what you think Potter, but your wrong, for you see, I am immortal" Voldemort stated smugly._

"_You are nothing more than a mortal human, if I can call you human, I have destroyed all of your horcruxes, this makes you mortal so you will die unlike that time in the grave yard nearly ten years ago" Harry growled and fired a wandless stunning spell at Voldemort._

_Voldemort blocked this with a shield spell causing the spell to hit the nearest tree._

"_So foolish Potter, trying to take me down with something as weak as a stunning spell, you could have used something stronger" Voldemort spat_

"_EXPELLIARMUS" Harry shouted. Voldemort countered with "AVADA KEDAVRA". The two spells met in mid air and connected._

_Harry pushed hard on his wand and forced the gold beads towards Voldemort. Voldemort pushed the beads away from himself causing Harry to push harder on his wand forcing the beads back to Voldemort._

_Voldemort tried to counter this by pushing harder on his wand but Harry pushed on his wand harder and watched as the golden beams moved towards Voldemort and struck him in his chest. Harry watched Voldemort yell in pain and his lifeless body slump to the floor_

_A green gas like substance rose out of Voldemort's body and when it detected Harry it immediately flew towards his chest, Harry turned and ran away from the gas but he couldn't outrun the gas which seemed to gain speed as it got closer to Harry. The gas flew into his chest and merged with it causing Harry to cry out in pain as it burned through his skin, after a few seconds the gas faded leaving a scar on his chest._

_The scene changed to show Harry climbing the spiral __staircase to Dumbledore's office. It was just the way McGonagall had left it before she was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. There were two portraits awake and one of them was the one he needed to speak to._

"_Hello Professor Dumbledore" Harry greeted the portrait._

"_Hello Harry, I trust that you have finally defeated Tom" Dumbledore spoke._

"_Yeah, he's dead alright, I saw his corpse hit the floor" Harry started "there was something strange that happened after he died though" Harry continued._

"_Would you care to enlighten me Harry" Dumbledore requested as he scratched his ear from inside the portrait._

"_I'm not sure what it was but it seemed to be some kind of gas like substance, it flew out of his body and immediately targeted me, it flew into my chest and seemed like it merged with it" Harry explained as he took a seat on a chair._

"_That Harry would have been a horcrux, this means my theory was correct, when he attempted to kill you as a one year old he unknowingly created his seventh and final horcrux, the one that would make his soul unstable, I wish I could have foreseen this when I researched horcruxes" Dumbledore answered._

"_How would I destroy it, I don't think I can stab it or use any kind of weapon on it" Harry asked._

"_I'm not sure Harry, i think the only way would be to use the Avada Kedavra curse, it should detect your soul and the segment of Lord Voldemort's soul and remove the most recently placed soul, though there is a chance it may target your own soul due to it being a light soul, whereas the soul segment is an evil soul which means it matches the spell, which of course is evil." Dumbledore explained._

"_Do you mean it seeks out and destroys anything that isn't evil" Harry asked._

"_I think that is a good theory yes, it may be the case with this spell, i didn't want to have you do this but if Tom is to be defeated for good then i think we have no other choice" Dumbledore explained sadly._

"_Ok professor, thanks, i know what i have to do now" Harry replied as he put the books down and stood up._

"_Professor, surely you can't allow a former student of yours to kill himself" McGonagall begged from her portrait. Harry turned around having only noticed her portrait properly since stepping in the room._

"_It's ok professor, I know what I have to do, Voldemort has taken away everyone I ever loved, this way if I die I can be with them again." Harry explained as he withdrew his wand from inside his pocket._

_Harry pointed the wand at his chest and spoke "Avada Kedavra", before he had chance to blink his lifeless body crumpled to the floor and everything went black._

"I think that's it professor" Harry explained.

Harry and Dumbledore exited the memory and returned the pensieve to it's cabinet. Dumbledore returned to his desk and beckoned for Harry to take a seat.

"I did wonder after the killing curse rebounded on Voldemort that he may have had at least one horcrux." Dumbledore pondered.

"He made seven, including the one he never intended to make" Harry explained indicating himself.

"Could you please remind where they are hidden" Dumbledore requested.

"Yeah, Marvolo Gaunt's ring should be hidden at the Gaunt shack, Tom Riddle's diary should be at the Malfoy's, this one will pop up next year" Harry explained. Dumbledore nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"Slytherin's locket should be hidden at Grimmauld Place, Ravenclaw's diadem is at Hogwarts so I can get that one today, Helga Hufflepuff's cup should be hidden in the Lestrange vault at Gringotts, this one was protected with gemino and flagrante curses, and finally Nagini, if you want to find out where she is I suggest you ask professor Quirrel" Harry continued

.

"Ah, yes I do believe you mentioned Voldemort possessing Quirrel in your first year" Dumbledore replied.

"What are you going to do about Quirrel, professor" Harry asked.

"I think I will summon him to my office as soon as possible, it looks like I will be seeking a replacement" Dumbledore answered. He removed the locking and silencing charms from the door. Harry said goodbye to professor Dumbledore and left the office.

Harry returned to the common room and explained about his visit to Dumbledore, leaving out the things he couldn't tell them without them knowing occlumency first. They left the common room and walked through Hogwarts to the great hall for the evening meal.

After they had finished their meals they returned to the common room and took up seats around the fire. After a few hours of chatting and playing wizarding chess they bade goodnight to Hermione and returned to their dormitory. Harry said goodnight to Ron and Neville and climbed into his bed. He pulled the curtains around his bed closed and changed into his pyjamas. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next morning Harry, Ron and Neville met Hermione in the common room and walked down to the great hall for breakfast. While eating breakfast the post owls arrived. Hermione received a copy of the daily prophet. She paid the owl and read out the information on the Gringotts robbery to Harry, Ron and Neville. Harry noticed Fred and George huddled together chatting quietly to themselves. He wondered if they were planning a prank on a certain Hogwarts member of staff. When Harry asked them they were just chatting about Harry's outburst with professor Snape and asked what he did to make him angry but also had the idea to prank Snape at the earliest opportunity. They had also written down Harry's choice of swear words while repeating the words to themselves. Harry laughed and returned to eating his breakfast.

Their flying lesson went the same as last time around with Neville falling off his broom and breaking his wrist. Harry also chased Malfoy on his broom and retrieved Neville's remembrall.

Harry was summoned by Professor McGonagall, who took him to see Oliver Wood. Harry accepted a place on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Professor McGonagall informed Harry that they would bend the first year broom rule for once. Oliver asked Harry to come to Quidditch practice on Saturday morning.

Harry returned to the great hall for lunch where Harry met Ron, Hermione and Neville who were desperate to find out what happened when he was taken away by Professor McGonagall. Harry explained about him getting a place on the Gryffindor quidditch team. He knew they would be expecting him to tell them whether he would be staying at Hogwarts.

After lunch they left the great hall and went to their afternoon lessons, wondering what broom Harry would be given for Quidditch. They finished their lessons and returned to the great hall for their evening meal which consisted of chicken, mashed potatoes, sausages, pasta and other food options. They left the great hall after finishing their meals and returned to the Gryffindor Common room.

After a few hours of sitting by the fire and completing homework the boys bade Hermione good night and walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Harry said goodnight to Ron and Neville and pulled the curtains around his bed closed. He changed into his pyjamas, removed his glasses, placing them on the bedside cabinet and slumped onto his pillow, he fell asleep within a matter of seconds.

A/N: This chapter is nearly 3400 words. The chapters will get longer over time, but there are a few shorter chapters.


	6. Halloween

Harry Potter and a Better Future

Chapter 6 Halloween

Over the next two months Harry had shown Ron, Hermione and Neville the room of requirement and had started to teach them occlumency. Hermione was learning the fastest with Ron and Neville following close behind. Harry had told them that once they could defend their mind to Harry's satisfaction he would tell them his secret. He knew they were almost done training as Neville even managed to keep Harry out of his mind for a while.

Harry had also obtained the diadem Horcrux and locked it in the fifth compartment of his trunk until he could find out a way to destroy it without having to resort to fiendfyre. Harry informed Professor Dumbledore when he retrieved the horcrux and how it was destroyed in his other life. Professor Dumbledore had suggested keeping it locked away in Harry's trunk after Harry told him the security charms he had place on the trunk.

Professor Dumbledore informed him that he would summon Professor Quirrel immediately after the troll incident occurs and would be interviewed with veritaserum.

Halloween was approaching quickly with many lessons occurring with no change from Harry's other life. One thing Harry noticed that had changed was that Neville was now a good friend of Harry from the day they met on the train.

Harry and Ron had also been approached by Draco Malfoy and his goons, who had challenged them into a midnight duel. Harry laughed at this and accepted, even though he knew Malfoy wouldn't turn up. Harry told Ron once Malfoy and his goons had sloped off that he reckoned Malfoy wouldn't turn up and wasn't worth bothering. Ron protested at this but was interrupted by the arrival of Hermione, who had overheard what had been said between Malfoy and Harry and Ron. Hermione had agreed with Harry when he said Malfoy wouldn't turn up. Ron muttered something and walked away from them.

The rest of the day had gone exactly as it had the first time around except that Harry told Ron numerous times that they weren't going to meet Malfoy but he wouldn't listen and told Harry he would go on his own if Harry didn't go with him. Harry told him he would be in big trouble if he got caught by Filch. Harry eventually talked him out of it, or so he thought until he heard a noise at eleven thirty. He looked through a gap in the curtains and saw Ron walking towards the common room.

Harry put on his bathrobes and cast wandless silencing charms on his feet. He also cast a Disillusionment charm on himself using wandless magic. He decided he would follow Ron to make sure he isn't caught by Filch. He followed Ron down the spiral staircase into the common room. Embers were still glowing in the fireplace, casting a dark shadow on the chairs. Ron had almost reached the portrait hole when he was interrupted by voice in the nearest chair.

"I can't believe you're going to do this Ha-" Hermione started but stopped when she realized it was just Ron.

"Hey where's Harry" Hermione asked.

"In bed" Ron replied "Now go back to bed" Ron added.

"I almost told Percy, you know, your brother, a prefect" Hermione snapped.

"Whatever" Ron muttered.

He continued through the portrait hole, but Hermione wouldn't give up to easily and followed. Harry silently followed them through the portrait hole. She had enough of Ron's rudeness in the end and decided to turn back but found that the fat lady had disappeared from her portrait so had no choice but to go with Ron. He listened to them argue as they headed towards the trophy room. They met Neville on the way; he was panicking as he had forgotten the password to the Gryffindor tower.

Hermione told him the password but said it was useless at the moment as the fat lady wasn't in her frame. Neville joined Ron and Hermione and they carried on towards the trophy room.

Ron, Hermione and Neville soon arrived at the trophy room and waited for Malfoy to arrive.

"He's late, maybe he did chicken out like Harry tried to tell me" Ron guessed.

"Harry's been trying to tell you all day but have you listened, no" Hermione berated.

A noise in the next room made Ron, Hermione and Neville jump. They all heard a voice that wasn't Malfoy's.

"Sniff around my precious, there here somewhere I know it" Filch requested speaking to his cat.

Ron quickly and silently ran from the room with Hermione and Neville following behind him, with Harry following silently.

"They're hiding in here somewhere" Harry heard Filch muttering to himself.

Harry noticed they were following the path to the three headed dog. They eventually ran into Peeves who drifted out of a nearby classroom. He gave a squeal of delight when he saw students in the corridor. He cackled and started going on about alerting Filch that there were students out of bed.

"Get out of the way" Ron whispered frantically, trying to keep his voice quiet in case Filch was nearby.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED" Peeves bellowed.

Ron, Hermione and Neville ducked under Peeves and ran to the end of the corridor where they came across a locked door.

Harry cast a wandless and non verbal unlocking spell at the door. Hermione gasped as the door unlocked. They opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind them. Neville was the first to notice they weren't the only ones in the room as his face went pale white.

"What's up with you" Ron asked seeing Neville's pale white face. Neville pointed at the thing in the centre of the room. Ron and Hermione looked around and noticed the three headed dog in the middle of the room.

Ron immediately walked backwards and opened the door. He was closely followed by Hermione and Neville, Harry followed silently behind them. They carried on running until they reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Where have you all been" she asked.

"Never mind that now, pig snout, pig snout, pig snout" panted Ron.

The three of them ran into the common room and collapsed on the chairs.

Harry thought this was a good time to remove the Disillusionment charm. Hermione, Ron and Neville jumped when they saw Harry appear sat in the previously vacant chair.

"Harry, how did you do that" Hermione asked while trying to get her breath back.

"Dissusionment charm" Harry answered.  
"How come we didn't hear you sit down" Ron asked.

"Silencing Charm Ron" Harry answered.

"How long have you been invisible" Neville asked.

"Since Ron left the dormitory" Harry replied grinning.

"So you saw the thing" Hermione asked.

"Yep" Harry replied.

"Did the dog even scare you" Neville asked.

"Yeah, of course I was, but you couldn't hear me because of the silencing charm" Harry lied. The dog didn't actually scare him as he had seen it twice before in his other life.

"Ok, we want answers now, how can you be so skilled in magic, you've lived with muggles all your life" Ron demanded

"Ok, I'll tell you if you can keep me from accessing your memories" Harry requested.

Ron, Hermione and Neville nodded to this and put their occlumency shields up. Harry tested Neville first who managed to keep him out for a while but Harry managed to get in with some force. Harry tested Ron next and found that he was around the same level as Neville. Harry tested Hermione next, who was better than Neville and Ron and managed to keep him out.

"Sorry guys, I can't tell you until Ron and Neville's occlumency skills improve some more, I promise I will tell you as soon as you can keep me out of your head for as long as Hermione did" Harry explained.

"What, why can't you just tell us" Ron complained.

"Because if I did, a certain greasy haired git would be able to access my memories and find out that I'm from the future" Harry explained. He swore and slapped his hand over his mouth when he realized what he'd just said.

"What do you mean you're from the future" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Look, I will tell you as soon as your occlumency skills are good enough" Harry explained.

"Ok, but you better tell us soon or there will be trouble" Ron threatened.

"I promise, if you both practice occlumency everyday in the room of requirement I will tell you as soon as you can shield you mind to my satisfaction" Harry explained.

"Ok Harry" Ron replied.

Harry awoke the next day in a good mood. He had his Quidditch practice later that day. The four friends had their breakfast in the great hall as usual where Malfoy was disappointed to see that Harry and Ron still at Hogwarts. Harry received the Nimbus two thousand and refrained from opening it at the table. He promised Ron and Neville that they could open it later. They finished their breakfast and headed back towards the common room. They were stopped on the way through the entrance hall by Malfoy, who was flanked by his goons Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy seized the package from Harry and felt it.

"That's a broomstick" Malfoy stated.

"Well duh" Harry replied sarcastically "you blind as well as stupid" he added.

"What did you call me" Malfoy snapped.

"You deaf as well Malfoy" Harry asked.

"That's it, you asked for it Potter" Malfoy snapped as he pointed his wand at Harry.

"Expelliarmus" Malfoy spoke.

Harry forced the wand to remain in his hand by keeping a tight grip on his wand. Malfoy was about to fire another spell at Harry but was stopped by the arrival of Professor Flitwick.

"Stop this at once" Squeaked Professor Flitwick as loud as he could manage.

"What happened here Mr. Potter" Professor Flitwick asked.

"I was leaving the great hall to return to the common room to open the package I received" Harry explained indicating the package still in Malfoy's hand "He cast Expelliarmus but I kept a tight grip on my wand" Harry finished.

"Draco, ten points from Slytherin, if you are caught attacking students again I shall refer you to your head of house" Flitwick addressed Malfoy "Now hand over that broomstick and be on your way" Flitwick added. Malfoy handed Harry his broomstick and sloped off with his hands in his pockets, Crabbe and Goyle followed him.

"Thanks Professor" Harry said once Malfoy had gone.

"Your welcome Harry, congratulations on making the quidditch team" Flitwick replied.

"Thanks" Harry replied. They returned to the common room where Harry unwrapped the broomstick from the brown packaging and placed it on the table. The four of them stared at it. Harry was glad to see his old broomstick again.

Their lessons went the same as they did the last time around. They finished their afternoon lessons and prepared to head to the great hall for dinner.

They arrived at the great hall for their Dinner. Harry left the great hall and walked towards the quidditch pitch. When he arrived at the quidditch pitch he had a quick fly around the pitch before Oliver wood arrived. He was just landing as Oliver arrived with the familiar wooden box in his hand.

Harry's quidditch practice went the same as it did in Harry's other life except for the fact that Harry had six years of quidditch experience. When he finished Oliver told him he was a really good quidditch player and was looking forward to winning the quidditch cup at the end of the year.

Harry woke up on Halloween morning to the smell of pumpkin's being baked. In their charms lesson they started to make objects fly. Harry had told Ron how to pronounce the incantation before they left the dormitory that morning. This ensured that Ron got the incantation right and didn't upset Hermione when she tried to tell him he was pronouncing it wrong. As Ron hadn't upset Hermione she was there for their next class and stayed with Ron, Harry and Neville for the rest of the day.

They arrived in the great hall for the Halloween feast. The ceiling was covered in low black clouds, there were bats swooping over the tables and flying between the wall and the ceiling. There were candle lit pumpkins present on each house tables and on the staff table. The food appeared on the previously empty plates. They all helped themselves to food and started eating.

Harry looked over at the staff table and noticed that one of the seats was empty. After looking at each seat to determine who was missing Harry realized it was Professor Quirrel that was missing. As if on cue, a trembling and nervous Professor Quirrel sprinted into the hall, he stopped at Dumbledore's chair and shouted "Troll, in the dungeons, I thought you might like to know" and promptly fainted.

This outburst caused an uproar amongst the students. Professor Dumbledore fired several firecrackers from the end of his wand to silence everyone.

"If everyone will remain calm, all students and staff members will remain in the hall until the matter is dealt with, I do not feel it safe for anyone to wander the corridors while a troll is on the loose." Professor Dumbledore announced.

Professor Dumbledore requested Professor McGonagall to contact the ministry via floo to inform them of the situation. She left the great hall accompanied by Hagrid. She returned half an hour later and informed Professor Dumbledore that some ministry officials have arrived to take care of the problem and would inform Dumbledore personally when they had the problem taken care of.

Thirty minutes later a man wearing grey robes entered the great Hall and walked over to Professor Dumbledore's chair. Professor Dumbledore stood up greeted the man. A minute or two later the man left the great hall. Professor Dumbledore stood up and called for silence.

"If I could have your attention please" Dumbledore requested. "The ministry have taken care of the troll and are preparing to remove it from the school grounds, we have been requested to keep everyone here for an hour until they have completed that task" He finished.

Just over an hour later Professor Dumbledore informed everyone that they could now leave the great hall and return to their dormitories. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville followed other Gryffindors who were taking the same path. They arrived in the common room and sat down on the chairs. After a few hours of talking about the troll they all bade goodnight to each other and returned to their respective dormitories. Harry bade goodnight to the others and climbed into bed. He pulled the curtains closed and changed into his pajamas. He fell asleep the instant his head hit the pillow.

A/N: This chapter is almost 2500 words. I'm aiming on some chapters to get up to 3000-4000 words. From now on I will only be stating roughly how many words my chapter is (e.g. 3k, 4k etc).


	7. The Traitor

Harry Potter and a Better Future

Chapter 7

November passed quickly for Harry. His first quidditch match was less than a few days away and he couldn't wait to get back to doing one of the things he loved best about the wizarding world. Quirrel had been summoned to Professor Dumbledore's office the morning after the troll incident. He had been questioned about the troll under veritaserum. Professor Quirrel admitted he had let the troll in and was immediately dismissed from his position and told to leave Hogwarts immediately.

Professor Dumbledore announced to the students during lunch that Professor Quirrel had been the one to let the troll in and had been dismissed. He told the students that until a replacement was found Defence against the Dark Arts would be cancelled. This caused protests from many of the students.

"SILENCE" Boomed Dumbledore.

"Until a replacement is found I would advise you to spend the time reading the books for that particular subject. You are also free to practice spells in here" Dumbledore announced indicating the great hall. This got mostly cheers from the students.

Saturday arrived without changes from his other life. He had even been caught reading his quidditch book in potions. At ten thirty Saturday morning Harry headed down to the quidditch pitch. When he arrived he walked into the changing room where Fred and were chatting quietly about something.

"Hi Fred, George" Harry greeted.

"Hey Harry" The twins chimed together.

"Looking forward to quidditch Harry" Fred asked.

"Yeah, can't wait" Harry replied truthfully.

The rest of the team arrived shortly after they finished chatting. Oliver introduced Harry to the team and gave them a briefing on the match as they changed into their quidditch robes.

"Ok men" Oliver said.

"And women" added Angelina Johnson.

"And Women" Oliver finished.

"This is it" Fred spoke.

"The big one" George added.

"Quiet you two this is the best team we've had in years, I know we can win" Oliver replied.

When they finished getting changed they grabbed their brooms and walked onto the pitch. Harry noticed the stands were full of students and that many of them held binoculars. He remembered that it can be hard to see sometimes when player's are at the far side of the pitch and moving fast. They met the Slytherin team on the pitch. Madam Hooch told them to mount their brooms and gave them the standard rules that she gave at every quidditch match.

She blew her whistle and fifteen brooms rose into the air and shot off in different directions.

"Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor has taken the quaffle, and what an excellent chaser she is, and attractive too" Lee Jordan's voice boomed across the pitch.

"JORDAN" Professor McGonagall's strict voice shouted.

"Sorry Professor" Lee replied.

"And she's doing good, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a really good find for Oliver Wood, went from reserve player to a full time player" Lee Jordan continued.

Harry stopped listening to the commentary and went to look for the snitch. He thought he had seen the snitch once or twice but it turned out to be a reflection from somebody's watch.

So far into the match Harry spotted the snitch hovering near the teacher's stand. He pushed forward on his broom and raced towards it. This alerted the Slytherin seeker who immediately flew towards the snitch. Harry fought against the Slytherin seeker to get closer to the snitch. He edged forward until with his hand outstretched and finally managed to grab the snitch.

"I've got the snitch" Harry yelled. Lee Jordan announced that Gryffindor had won 210-10. The teams landed and entered the changing rooms. Once Harry had changed back into his normal robes Harry left the changing room and met Hermione, Ron and Neville at the entrance to the pitch. They walked to Hagrid's hut where they had been invited for a cup of tea. The visit went the same as last time as Hermione had been curious about the three headed dog. Hagrid had let slip the name of the dog exactly as he did last time. She had also come to the conclusion that it's guarding something.

A few days after the match Harry walked up to the dormitory where Ron was sat playing cards with Neville. Harry walked over to Scabbers' cage and pulled out his wand. He pointed the wand at the rat and spoke "Stupefy". Scabbers' promptly stiffened and fell on his side.

"What are you doing Harry" Ron demanded putting the cards down on the bed and walking over to Harry.

"I don't think Scabbers' is really a rat, how long did you say it has been with your family" Harry asked.

"Ten years at least" Ron stated "But what's that got to do with anything" He added.

"I know that rat's don't live that long Ron, only up to five years, usually between two and five years" Harry explained.

"You think Scabbers is an animagus" Ron guessed.

"Well, that's what I hope to prove" Harry replied "I'll let you know what happens soon Ron" Harry added.

Ron nodded and returned to his card game with Neville. Hary picked up the rat from its position in the middle of the cage. Harry told Ron he wouldn't be too long and left the dormitory. He walked through the common room and past Hermione who was hidden behind a book. He walked through the portrait hole and walked down the staircase. He greeted Nearly Headless Nick on the way to Dumbledore's office. Quite a few people were confused to see Harry carrying a rat. They probably thought it was a dead rat. Harry eventually arrived at the stone gargoyle and gave it the password "Haribo" and watched as the spiral staircase spin in to view. Harry climbed up the staircase and knocked on the door. He heard a voice tell him to enter so Harry opened the door and entered the door.

"Hello Harry, how can I help you" Dumbledore asked.

"I've got that furry little problem I told you about" Harry answered and placed the stunned Peter Pettigrew on the desk.

"Ah, Thank you Harry, please, sit down, I'm sure you would like to hear what Peter has to say for himself" Dumbledore replied.

Harry pulled the chair from under the desk and sat on it. Professor Dumbledore waved his wand at the doors. They swung closed and the locks clicked into place. Dumbledore picked up the rat and placed it on the floor. He waved his wand at it and Harry watched as the rat changed into the rat faced Peter Pettigrew. He was wearing the same clothes he had been in Harry's other life. He also had the same rat like posture as he had last time and had a bald patch. Dumbledore immediately conjured a chair and bound Peter to it using magical robes.

"Hello Wormtail" Harry greeted coldly.

"H-h-h-harry, hello, my h-h-h-haven't you grown" Wormtail greeted nervously.

"Save it traitor" Harry interrupted.

"Peter, now why don't you tell us the real story of how James and Lily were betrayed" Dumbledore requested.

"I-it wasn't me that betrayed them, it was Sir-" Peter started to lie but was interrupted by Harry.

"LIES" Harry yelled.

"I will give you one last chance to tell you the truth or I will summon Professor Snape and he will subject you to interview under veritaserum" Dumbledore threatened.

"B-b-b-but it was Sirius that joined V-V-Voldemort n-not me" Peter insisted.

"Ok, I think it's time I summoned Professor Snape" Dumbledore stated.

Professor Dumbledore walked over to his fireplace. He grabbed some floo powder from the pot on the mantelpiece and threw it into the fire. Dumbledore stuck his head into the fire. A few minutes later he pulled out of the fire and was followed by Professor Dumbledore.

"What is Potter doing here Albus" Snape asked pointing to Harry.

"He was the one who discovered Pettigrew" Dumbledore answered.

"How would he even know about Pettigrew" Snape asked.

"He was curious about Ronald Weasley's rat as he'd said the rat had been in the family for twelve years, Harry told me a rat's normal lifespan is usually up to five years when he brought him here." Dumbledore explained. Professor Snape opened the phial that Harry presumed contained veritaserum. Snape roughly forced Pettigrew's head back and tipped the contents of the phial down his throat. Snape rubbed Pettigrew's throat to force him to swallow the potion.

"Now Peter will you please tell me who really betrayed James and Lily" Dumbledore asked.

"I-I-it was m-me sir" Peter stammered.

"Thank you Peter, now, will you please tell me the story of their betrayal" Dumbledore asked.

Pettigrew sighed and explained the full story of the betrayal. Once Pettigrew was finished Dumbledore floo called Cornelius Fudge and requested his presence immediately. Fudge arrived less than five minutes later arrived and almost jumped out of the window when his eyes fell on Pettigrew.

"What, How is Pettigrew here" Fudge asked "He's supposed to be dead" He added.

"He faked his death and framed Sirius Black, who is currently in Azkaban for a crime he did not commit" Dumbledore explained.

"I see, I shall have Pettigrew arrested and interviewed immediately, Mr Black should be released within two weeks. Pettigrew will also have his Order of Merlin revoked" Fudge explained.

"Thank you Minister, when Pettigrew is arrested I would suggest stunning him to prevent him from escaping as he is an unregistered animagus and takes the form of a rat" Dumbledore explained.

"Well that certainly fits the situation" Fudge chuckled and returned to the fireplace. He returned shortly with two aurors. Harry recognized them as Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad Eye Moody. Fudge informed them of Peter's animagus ability and the form he takes. They stunned him and took back through the fireplace presumably to be held at the ministry until his trial would be held.

Harry said goodbye to Dumbledore and left the office. He returned to the common room where he saw Hermione still hiding behind a book. He was about to walk up the stairs when Hermione spoke.

"What did you do with Scabbers Harry" Hermione demanded.

"I didn't think it was a real rat as I remembered Ron telling me that it's been around for ten years, I told him rats only live for up to five years and he realized that Scabbers is an animagus" Harry lied.

"Yeah that's right, did you find out if it really was an animagus" Hermione asked.

"Yep" Harry replied.

"Who was it" Hermione asked.

"Peter Pettigrew" Harry

November passed and the weather worsened as Christmas approached. Harry's lessons all remained with no change from the first time around except for defence against the dark arts which was now a free lesson. Harry and the others used the time to practice spells in the great hall. Harry taught Hermione, Ron and Neville some of the first year spells they hadn't learned yet. Hermione was the quickest to learn the spells and regularly ended up teaching Ron and Neville the spells she had mastered.

Harry soon found himself in a nearly empty castle as the students returned home for Christmas. Hermione and Neville both returned home for their Christmas while the Weasley's and Harry remained at Hogwarts. Harry had thought of a great idea for a present for the Dursley's while out in the grounds. He picked up a branch and transfigured it into the shape of a wand. He taped a Sickle to it and put it in his trunk deciding he would send it on Christmas Eve.

Christmas Eve arrived and Harry spent the day with Ron and the twins. They played exploding snap in the common room right up until lunch. After they had lunch they had a snowball fight on the grounds and spent the rest of the day chatting about Quidditch. . Harry removed the Dursley's present from his trunk and attached a piece of parchment to it. He wrote 'Merry Christmas Walrus, Horse face and Beached Whale' Harry took the present and transformed into his phoenix form. Holding the present in his mouth he flamed directly into the Dursley's kitchen where they were enjoying their supper. They all jumped when Harry suddenly appeared in front of them. He dropped the present in front of his uncle Vernon who didn't seem sure what he should do. Harry flew around the room a few times and decided to annoy his uncle by flapping his wings in his uncle's face.

"BOY" Uncle Vernon shouted attempting to keep Harry's wings out of his face.

Harry landed on the table where he had dropped the present. He nudged it towards his uncle who noticed the writing.

"Merry Christmas walrus, horse face and beached whale" Vernon read out.

"BOY, GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I BREAK THOSE WINGS OFF" Vernon yelled when he realized who the writing was about.

Harry flapped his wings in his uncle's face once more and immediately flamed back to Hogwarts.

Harry woke up on Christmas morning to the sound of Ron jumping up and down like a kid 'Oh yeah he is a kid' Harry thought to himself.

Harry reached for his glasses and put them on his face. He noticed the big pile of presents at the end of his bed. He put on a genuine smile as this was the first time since before his fifth year he was able to celebrate Christmas with his friends.

Harry picked up the first present which was a pathetically small package. Harry unwrapped it to reveal a fifty pence piece. He ignored the Dursley's note this time. Ron stared in awe at this as Harry remembered he had probably never seen muggle money before. Harry handed him the coin telling him it's the Dursley's idea of a joke. Harry ripped the packaging from his next present to find the wooden flute from Hagrid. Harry found the third package next which Harry remembered should contain a Weasley sweater.

"Uh, oh, I have a feeling I might know who that one's from" Ron confirmed. His face had gone bright pink in the process. He mentioned something about telling his mother that Harry thought he wouldn't get any presents. Harry remembered this conversation from the first time around. He opened the package to find the familiar emerald green hand knitted sweater.

"This was really nice of your mother" Harry beamed as he ate a piece of fudge.

Harry opened his next present to find a box of chocolate frogs from Hermione. He made a mental note to thank Hermione when she got back to Hogwarts and put the box down. He smiled when he saw the final package. He had lost it during a death eater attack at Ron and Hermione's wedding. The burrow had been completely destroyed during the attack resulting in the deaths of Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's. Without the invisibility cloak Harry had been forced to use other methods when he needed to be invisible. Harry unwrapped it to reveal the invisibility cloak. He read the note which he knew now was Dumbledore's writing.

"Wow, is that what I think it is" Ron asked, his mouth wide open as he stared at the silvery cloak in awe.

"What" Harry asked acting dumb.

"It's an invisibility cloak" Ron answered.

"Really, it doesn't look like it's going to work" Harry replied keeping up the act.

"What do you mean" Ron asked.

"I can see it" Harry answered and promptly started laughing.

"What are you about" Ron asked dumbfounded "You have to- oh, good one Harry" Ron replied and started to laugh as he realized what Harry said.

Harry threw the cloak over his shoulders. He looked down at his feet which he could no longer see. He looked in the mirror and saw only his head 'This will be useful for sneaking out' thought Harry.

They were interrupted by the door being banged open. Fred and George entered wearing their Weasley jumpers. They demanded Ron put his on, he put it on after much insistence from the twins. Percy entered shortly carrying his Weasley sweater over his arm. Fred seized it and tried to make him wear it. Fred couldn't make Percy wear the sweater so George joined in and they forced it over his head and steered him out of the room, shortly followed by Harry, Ron and Neville.

Harry spent the day with Ron, Neville and the twins. Ron played wizarding chess with Harry. They had Christmas dinner in the great hall with the staff where they enjoyed Turkey, mountains of boiled and roast potato, buttered peas and thick gravy and cranberry sauce. They pulled crackers that went off like a cannon and engulfed them in smoke. Professor Dumbledore swapped his wizard hat for a bonnet, which was covered in flowers. Lunch was followed by flaming Christmas pudding immediately followed the turkey. They spent the afternoon having a snowball fight on the grounds. After a few hours they returned to the common room where Harry managed to beat Ron at wizarding chess. He had lost to Ron last time around as he had taken advice from Percy.

"Blimey Harry you did you beat me" Ron remarked.

"By ignoring Percy's advice" Harry replied. Ron immediately laughed at this and challenged Harry to another game.

Harry visited the mirror of Erised where he saw himself and Ginny holding hands with wedding rings on their fingers. Also in the picture was a young boy stood in front of them. He had jet black hair exactly like Harry's and he had his emerald green eyes. Harry stayed at the mirror for thirty minutes until he decided to return to the dormitory. Under the cover of the invisibility cloak he returned to the common room avoiding Filch and Mrs Norris on the way. He pulled off the cloak shortly before arriving at the dormitory and pulled off his invisibility cloak. He gave the password to the fat lady and entered. He climbed the spiral staircase and flopped down on his bed. He pulled the curtains closed and changed into his pyjamas. He fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

A/N: This chapter reached my target of 3000 words. I didn't include some events such as Snape receiving medical attention from Filch as I will mention this when Hermione sees him limping; Harry just mentions it from the memory of his other life. I also didn't include Harry talking to Dumbledore at the mirror of erised as Harry would have mentioned it when he explained the truth to Dumbledore. I currently have chapter 8 written, i have finished college now so i will be able to work on this story longer (i finished 8 chapters in just under a week)


	8. Norbert’s send off

Harry Potter and a better future

Chapter 8 Norbert's send-off

The students returned to Hogwarts after Christmas. Harry, Ron and Neville greeted Hermione when she walked into the common room. They all chatted about how their Christmas experiences. Harry thanked her for the chocolate frogs showed her the invisibility cloak.

"You haven't been using it to sneak out at night have you" Hermione warned.

Harry looked away and whistled innocently. Hermione laughed at this and asked if he'd found any information on what the three headed dog might be guiding. Harry told her he hadn't found anything.

During the Christmas holidays Dumbledore had managed to hire Alastor Moody to teach defence against the dark arts until the end of term. Harry noticed he taught similar to how Barty Crouch Jr had taught in his other life. The only differences were that Moody didn't show the students the unforgivable curses and didn't mention Voldemort so much. He did shout "CONSTANT VIGILANCE" when students were least expecting it. He also noticed he didn't drink from his hip flask as often.

Just before the Easter holidays they visited Hagrid. When Hermione mentioned the three headed dog again Hagrid let slip that it was guarding the philosopher's stone. They also discovered the dragon egg on the table. Hermione had reminded Hagrid that it's illegal to have a dragon egg and wanted to make him get rid of it.

Malfoy had also played a prank on Neville. Harry threatened Malfoy who promptly sloped off leaving a very amused Neville.

"Thanks Harry" Neville said as Harry helped him up. He offered Neville a chocolate frog. Harry knew the card contained with the chocolate frog would contain information about Nicolas Flamel. Neville un-wrapped the chocolate and took a bite of it.

"Here Harry, I've already got Dumbledore" Neville said handing Harry the card. Harry read it and sure enough the philosopher's stone and Nicolas Flamel.

"Hey Neville, look" Harry burst out and passed the card to Neville.

"Hey, I think we should tell Hermione about this" Neville suggested.

"Yeah, let's go find her" Harry replied. Neville looked at Harry and the both said "Library" together.

They met Hermione in the Library where Harry showed her the card. She read the bit about Nicolas Flamel and the philosopher's stone.

"Brilliant, at least we know what Fluffy is guarding" Hermione whispered trying to keep her voice quiet "Thanks Harry" she added.

A few days later they visited Hagrid again to check on the egg. They noticed he was happy and realised why when they saw the dragon egg. It had crack on the top which was splitting off into different directions.

"It's goin' to break out of the egg soon, I would step back if I were you lot" Hagrid warned.

"I'll close the curtain, don't want anybody seeing the dragon now do we" Harry suggested as he pushed his chair back and walked over to the curtains.

"Oh yeah, good idea Harry" Hagrid called from his chair.

Harry pulled the curtains closed and returned to the chair to watch the egg hatch. The cracks that had appeared on the egg when they entered the hut were now much larger, and were now causing large bits of the egg shell to break off. A few minutes later a head forced its way out of the top of the egg. This was followed by the rest of its body. The remaining portion of the egg shell was broken by the dragon flexing its wings. Hagrid looked teary eyed and stroked the dragon's head.

"I think I'm going to call him Norbert" Hagrid announced wiping the tear from his eyes.

They remained at Hagrid's for a while longer until they mentioned they could do to be getting back to the castle. They warned Hagrid to be careful with the dragon as they left the hut.

They spent the next few days talking about the dragon and what they should do with it. They were also trying to convince Hermione that the exams were ages away. They eventually decided they should try and convince Hagrid that he should get rid of the dragon. Ron mentioned that his brother Charlie works with dragons and said he would write to him. They managed to convince Hagrid to let Charlie take the dragon away and look after it where he works. Ron sent the letter almost immediately and they spent the next few days trying to finish the pile of homework they had been given.

The letter eventually arrived and Ron opened it in front of Harry, Hermione and Neville.

_Dear Ron_

_How are you? Thanks for your letter. I'd be glad to take the Norwegian_

_Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing_

_will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to_

_visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon._

_Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? _

_They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark._

_Send me an answer as soon as possible._

_Love,_

_Charlie_

**(HP Philosophers stone Page 193)**

"We could use the invisibility cloak" Ron suggested.

"It wouldn't fit all of us. I could use Disillusionment charms and leave the cloak in my trunk" Harry suggested.

"Good idea" Ron commended

"I wish we knew your secret" Ron complained.

"Thanks" Harry replied.

"How much occlumency have you been practicing" Harry asked.

"Almost everyday with Neville and Hermione" Ron answered.

"Ok, I'll test you. I think you should be good enough at occlumency by now" Harry replied. Harry tested Ron's occlumency shield. He started on low strength and worked his way up to full strength. Harry found he couldn't even leave a mark on Ron's shield.

"Brilliant Ron, I'll test Neville next and hopefully I can tell you" Harry exclaimed.

Harry tested Neville next and found him to be around the same level as Ron.

"Good, I can tell you now" Harry spoke.

Harry cast silencing charms where they were sitting to ensure people that entered the room wouldn't be able to hear what Harry was saying.

Harry cast silencing charms all around the room and explained about his other life in detail from his first case of accidental magic all the way to his death and reappearance at the Dursley's as a ten year old. He was pleased that they seemed to accept the truth. Harry broke the silence first.

"Any questions" Harry asked.

"Why did you kill yourself" Hermione asked with a concerned expression on her face.

"Because I still had a piece of Voldemort's soul in me and I didn't have anything left to live for anyway" Harry explained, they all shuddered at the name Voldemort.

"When are you going to look for the horcruxes" Ron asked.

"I've the lost diadem of Ravenclaw in my trunk, The diary will appear at Diagon Alley this summer, Marvolo Gaunt's ring I will get during the summer holidays, I'm not sure about Helga Hufflepuff's cup, it's hidden in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault at Gringotts" Harry started.

Neville shuddered at the mention of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"It's ok Neville" Harry assured Neville.

"Slytherin's locket I can get any time as it's hidden at Grimmauld Place, Nagini I will kill at the graveyard at the end of fourth year and me, well" Harry continued but hesitated when it came to the piece of soul hidden in Harry's body.

At Eleven Thirty the four of them met in the common room where Harry performed Disillusionment charms on everyone. Harry also cast silencing charms on their feet and lead the group through the castle. They quietly opened up the doors to the entrance hall and snuck out onto the grounds. Harry removed the Disillusionment charms from everyone and tapped on Hagrid's door. He answered and let them inside. Norbert was secured inside a wooden box like he had been the first time around 'More like Norberta' Harry thought to himself. They let Hagrid say goodbye to the dragon and picked up the box. Once they were outside and away from Hagrid's hut Harry re applied the Disillusionment charms and cast a weightlessness charm on the box. He also added a Disillusionment charm to the box. After a long walk they arrived at the tower and Harry removed all the charms he had cast on everyone and the box.

Charlie's friends arrived just past midnight with the harness that would hold the box to their brooms. They all helped fasten Norbert's box to the harness and secured it to the brooms.

They said goodbye to Charlie's friends and watched as the brooms flew off into the distance. Once they were little more than tiny specks in the distance they walked back to the stairs. At the bottom Harry realized he had forgotten the Disillusionment charms when he saw the person waiting at the foot of the stairs.

"Well, we are in trouble" Filch wheezed as he looked at all four of them. His cat Mrs. Norris was sitting on the floor was sitting directly in front of him. Filch took them to see Professor McGonagall where they received detentions. Malfoy had heard a dragon being mentioned and wanted to get the four friends into trouble. Unfortunately he succeeded in getting himself into a detention and would be joining Harry and his friends in the forbidden forest. Harry decided he would make the detention a nightmare for Malfoy.

As Ron had been with them this time when they got caught they lost two hundred points from Gryffindor. Harry wasn't looking forward to the next morning when most of the school would hate them for what they had done. Harry suddenly remembered Ron managed to avoid being bitten by the dragon and didn't have to stay in the hospital wing.

The next morning they received notes about their detention. Harry realized that the note was like an exact copy of the one he had gotten the first time around.

That night they left the common room and went down to the entrance hall. Filch and Malfoy were already there as they had been the first time around. Filch muttered something about letting the old punishments die out as he took them outside and across the grounds. As soon as Filch mentioned the forest Malfoy started protesting saying about the werewolves. Harry decided to have a little fun here. He leant closer to Malfoy's ear and howled like a wolf. This was worth it as Malfoy promptly screamed like a girl and tried to run off. He didn't get far as he was marched back to the group by Hagrid. Filch sloped off back towards the castle as Hagrid led them into the forest.

The detention was no change from the last time around. They found the trail of unicorn blood where they split into two groups. Malfoy demanded to take Fang and followed Harry along the path. They eventually found the dead unicorn where he saw Quirrel/Voldemort drinking the unicorn's blood.

"OI" Harry shouted. This made Quirrel look at Harry and started to make his way across to Harry and Malfoy. Firenze appeared and scared Quirrel off. Harry sent up some red sparks from his wand to let Hagrid know he had found the unicorn. He also chatted to Firenze while he waited.

Hagrid arrived and asked if Harry was hurt. Harry told Hagrid he was fine and explained about the hooded figure and that Firenze chased it off. He also pointed out the unicorn.

They eventually arrived back in the common room. They bade goodnight to Hermione and walked up the stairs to the dormitory.

"How come you're not tired" Ron complained as he trudged up the stairs.

"Because I'm technically twenty five" Harry reminded Ron.

This shut Ron up who just shrugged his shoulders in response. Harry said goodnight to Ron and Neville and climbed into bed. He changed into his pyjamas and crashed down on his bed. He had fallen asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

**A/N: This chapter and the next chapter are fairly short chapters (this one is just over 2000 words), the next one (chapter 9) is 1200 words, chapter 10 will longer than these two as it should contain, from here my author's notes will be in bold so that they stand out from the story**


	9. Saving the Philosopher’s Stone: Part 1

Harry Potter and a Better Future

Chapter 9: Saving the Philosopher's Stone: Part 1

Harry and his friends decided after Quirrel had been seen in the forbidden forest that they should remove the philosopher's stone from its hiding place and take it to Dumbledore to be destroyed.

"Is everybody ready" Harry asked.

"Yeah, how can you be so confident Harry" Ron asked.

"I've done this before remember" Harry pointed out.

"Oh yeah, what do we have to do exactly to get to the stone" Ron asked.

"We have to put Fluffy to sleep with the flute Hagrid gave me for Christmas, get through the devil's snare, catch the key to the door with a broomstick, play a game of human wizarding chess, get past a troll, luckily it was knocked out last time and I have to drink a potion to get into the final room" Harry explained.

"Blimey" Ron exclaimed.

"Lets go" Harry replied.

They applied Disillusionment charms and added silencing charms to their feet. Harry explained that this would prevent them from making noise while they walked through the castle. Harry returned to his trunk and picked up the flute. He locked the trunk and rejoined the others in the common room.

They left the common room and walked down the staircase. There were a few situations were they had to step aside to avoid a ghost flying straight through them. They arrived at the third floor and made their way to the room that contained Fluffy.

Harry unlocked the door and stepped inside. Once he was sure they were all inside he shut the door and removed the Disillusionment charms and silencing charms.

"When I start playing the flute I need someone to open the trapdoor and all of you drop into the hole below." Harry explained "Don't worry it's not deep, you have a soft landing" He added after seeing the panicked looks on their faces.

They all nodded and Harry took in a deep breath. He pulled the flute from his robes and started playing.

The dog eventually fell asleep and Hermione opened the trapdoor. Hermione, Ron and Neville dropped into the hole. Harry carried on playing as he crept towards the trapdoor. He only stopped playing once he dropped into the hole. He landed in the devils snare. Hermione, Neville and Ron started to panic when the plant started wrapping itself round their ankles.

"Don't panic, its devils snare" Harry explained.

"It's what" Ron asked.

"Devil's snare, professor sprout said it likes the dark and damp" Neville put in.

"Yeah, so someone should light a fire" Harry hinted.

Hermione pointed her wand at the plant and muttered a few words under her breath. Bright blue flames that Harry remembered from his other life shot out from her wand. The flames hit the plant which promptly loosened its grip on the four of them and enabled them to remove themselves from the plant.

"We need to go through the passage where we will come across a room with flying keys" Harry explained "The key is a very old key that matches the lock on the door. There is a broom in there that I will use to fly after it" He added as they walked through the passageway.

They reached the end of the passageway and walked into a room containing a door and a large number of tiny looking birds. Harry knew they were really keys as this room looked exactly the same as it did in his other life.

"Ok, I'll be looking for a key with a bent wing if I remember it correctly" Harry explained.

"Like that one there Harry" Ron asked pointing to a key that had a bent wing that had just flown overhead.

"Yeah that's the one, we will need to close in on it so when we fly after it Ron should fly above the key, Hermione and Neville should go underneath it to stop it flying away" Harry explained. Hermione, Ron and Neville nodded and followed Harry to the broomsticks.

They all climbed on a broomstick and kicked off into the air. Harry flew around in search of the key. When he saw it flying in front of him he flew after it and signaled for Ron, Hermione and Neville to close in on it. In his other life the key had dodged both Ron and Hermione but fortunately Neville was with them this time and directed the key directly towards Harry who promptly managed to grab the key.

Harry returned to the ground followed by the others and climbed off the broom. They put the brooms back where they found them and headed to the door. Harry stuffed the key into the lock and twisted the key. Once he heard the clock click open he pulled the door handle down and pushed the door open. The key flew back to the rest of the keys as soon as Harry had let go of the key. He held the door open and waited for the others to walk through the door before he closed it.

They stepped into the next chapter which was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. Light flooded into the chamber to reveal that they were standing on the chessboard Harry had previously mentioned. Harry tried the finite incantatum spell but nothing happened.

"I think we will have to play chess" Harry confirmed.

"What should we do" Hermione asked.

"Somebody should touch that black knight and Ron will explain what do to" Harry explained.

Ron walked over and put his hand out to touch the black knight's horse. The knight immediately sprang to life and looked down at Ron. Ron told Harry and Hermione where to stand and watched as the pieces that stood in the indicated spot turned their backs and walked off the board.

The game went exactly the same as last time except that there were four of them on the board instead of three. Unfortunately Ron still had to sacrifice himself as he had done the first time around. Hermione protested this but Harry assured her that Ron would be fine. Harry, Hermione and Neville managed to get to the other side and walk into the next chamber where they were greeted by an awful smell.

"Uh, not this again" Harry complained and covered his nose with his robes. Hermione and Neville did the same and passed the troll that was passed out on the floor with a huge lump on its head.

In the next room purple flames shot up blocking the door they had just entered while black flames blocked the next door. Harry, Hermione and Neville approached the table in the middle of the room. Hermione picked up the paper on the table but Harry stopped her.

"I've done this before remember, the smallest bottle will get me into the next room, but there's only enough for one person, and the rounded bottle will get you two back through the purple flames" Harry explained pointing out the bottles he had just mentioned.

"What, we can't leave you" Hermione insisted.

"Look, I'll be fine, if anyone is in there I can handle them, I need you to go back through that door, get Ron from the chess room, go into the room with the flying keys, grab a broom from there and fly out through the trapdoors and go straight to the owlery and use Hedwig to send a message to Dumbledore" Harry instructed. Hermione nodded and threw her arms around Harry and wished him good luck.

She and Neville drank the potion. They both shuddered and wished Harry good luck as they walked through the purple flames. Harry nodded and turned his head back to the potion. He took a breath and downed the contents of the bottle. He stepped walked through the black flames. In the next room Harry saw a familiar figure stood with his back to him.


	10. Saving the Philosopher’s Stone: Part 2

Harry Potter and a Better Future

Chapter 10: Saving the Philosopher's Stone: Part 2

"Hello Quirrel" Harry said coldly.

"Potter, I've been expecting you" Quirrel replied.

"What are you doing here" Harry demanded, although he knew the answer already.

"I have come here to get the philosophers stone" Quirrel snarled.

"I bet it was harder than you thought" Harry taunted.

"What's that supposed to mean, Potter" Quirrel demanded.

"I was the one who told Dumbledore my suspicions" Harry confessed.

"WHAT" Quirrel yelled.

"You heard" Harry replied.

"ENOUGH" Yelled a voice on the back of Quirrel's head.

"Nice of you to join us Riddle" Harry taunted.

"Do not call me by that name" Voldemort hissed.

"Quirrel, Disarm the boy" Voldemort ordered.

"Expelliarmus" Quirrel shouted.

Harry kept a tight grip on his wand and shouted "Confringo"

Quirrel dodged the spell and pointed his wand at Harry.

"Stupefy" Quirrel spat.

"Ince-" Harry started but was interrupted by his wand flying out of his hand.

Quirrel pointed his wand at Harry and muttered a few words. Magical ropes shot from the end of his wand and flew towards Harry. Harry cast a wandless shield charm and deflected the ropes. Quirrel gasped and fired a stunning spell at Harry.

"Missed again Quirrel" Harry taunted as he dodged the stunning spell.

"Damn you Potter" Quirrel cursed and fired a cruciatus curse at Harry.

"Use the boy" Voldemort ordered.

"Come here Potter" Quirrel demanded "Look into the mirror and tell me what you see".

Harry walked closer to Quirrel. He ordered Harry to stand in front of the mirror. He looked at the mirror to see himself standing there as he had been last time around. The reflection put his hand into his pocket and pulled out the philosopher's stone. The reflection winked and placed the stone back into his pocket. Harry felt the philosopher's stone drop into his pocket.

Harry checked that his occlumency shields were in place and turned to face Quirrel. He knew Voldemort wouldn't be able to use Leglimency to tell that Harry was lying.

"I see myself shaking Dumbledore's hand and being presented the house cup" Harry lied.

"Get out of the way" Quirrel ordered.

"He lies, he is covering the truth with occlumency shields" Voldemort stated.

"How can he know occlumency, he's a first year" Quirrel asked.

Quirrel shook the thought off and spoke again. "Come here Potter" he ordered "Tell the truth, tell me what you saw".

"Let me speak with him, face to face" Voldemort demanded.

"Master you are not strong enough" Quirrel protested.

"I am strong enough" Voldemort insisted.

Harry watched as Quirrel began to unwrap the turban. The turban fell away and Quirrel threw it aside.

Quirrel turned away from Harry to show the chalk white face of Voldemort on the back of his head. Harry's scar burst out in pain at this point but Harry was too busy trying to keep the stone away from Voldemort.

"Harry Potter" Voldemort whispered.

"You see what I have become, a shadow of the powerful man I once was, I can only take form when I share a body, unicorn blood has strengthened me, you saw my faithful host drinking it for me in the forest, once I have the elixir of life I will be able to create myself a body, now give me the stone" Voldemort ordered.

"No, I'll make sure this stone is destroyed before you get your hands on it" Harry criticized.

"Just try it, see how far you get" Voldemort dared.

"I don't think you are in any position to stop me, I will give the stone to Dumbledore and he will have it destroyed." Harry replied.

"Enough, Quirrel, stop the boy" Voldemort ordered.

"Certainly master" Quirrel replied. He turned to face Harry and reached out to grab his head. Harry knew that was a mistake as Quirrel's hands started to blister. Quirrel stepped back and howled in agony.

"Seize him at once" Voldemort ordered.

"Master, I cannot touch him, my hands" Quirrel whimpered.

"Then kill him, quickly" Voldemort demanded.

Quirrel raised his hand ready to perform a deadly curse. Harry reached out and grabbed Quirrel's face. Quirrel screamed as his face blistered like his hands had done. Harry kept a tight grip on his face when Quirrel tried to throw him off. Quirrel tried to throw him off but Harry moved his hands to Quirrel's arms. Harry kept a tight grip as Quirrel blistered away to nothing.

Harry realized he had blacked out at this point in his other life. He wondered when Dumbledore would arrive as he looked at the remains of Quirrel on the floor.

Dumbledore soon entered the room to see Harry sat next to the mirror with the philosopher's stone in his hands.

"Hello Harry, I trust you managed to stop Voldemort from getting his hands on the stone" Dumbledore stated.

"Yes, Quirrel's dead too, the sacrifice my mother made prevented him from being able to touch me" Harry explained.

"I think it is time we leave and get you to the hospital wing" Dumbledore suggested.

"Ok sir. What should I do with this" Harry asked, indicating the philosopher's stone he held in his hands.

"Ah yes, I'll take it from you and consult with Nicolas Flamel about having it destroyed" Dumbledore explained.

Dumbledore took the stone from Harry and placed it in his pocket. They left the chamber and walked to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey checked Harry over. She insisted that he spend the night in the hospital wing and that he be subjected to a dreamless sleep potion.

Harry changed into some pyjamas that Madam Pomfrey provided for him. He climbed into bed and pulled the covers over his body. Madam Pomfrey came across and handed him the potion.

Harry took a deep breath and downed the contents of the phial. He barely managed to give Madam Pomfrey the phial back before he fell asleep.


	11. The End of Another Year

Harry Potter and a Better Future

Chapter 11 The End of Another Year

Harry awoke the next morning to see Professor Dumbledore sat at the foot of his bed.

"Good morning Harry, I trust you are feeling better" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, has the stone been destroyed sir" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, I consulted with Nicolas Flamel last night and he agreed to it, they have enough elixir of life left to set their affairs in order, then they will die I'm afraid" Dumbledore explained sadly. Harry nodded and noticed the pile of sweets on the table next to his bed.

"Tokens from your friends, they left these this morning when they were able to visit you" Dumbledore explained.

"Yeah, I remember these from last time around" Harry replied.

"Ah, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, I was put off by these when I tasted a vomit flavoured bean" Dumbledore recalled.

"Yeah I remember you mentioning that last time around too" Harry replied. "By the way don't eat that bean" Harry added before Dumbledore put the sweet in his mouth.

"Why ever not Harry" Dumbledore asked.

"If you picked up the same sweet as last time that one would be earwax flavour" Harry explained. Dumbledore chuckled and threw the sweet in the bin.

"I trust that Voldemort will try again next year" Dumbledore assumed.

"Yeah, hopefully I should be able to keep the diary locked away until I can destroy it" Harry explained "I certainly don't want to face the basilisk again" He added.

"I sincerely hope you don't have to either, I think it's time I was off, and I also have a surprise for you" Dumbledore explained.

"What do you mean" Harry asked. He didn't remember this happening last time around. Dumbledore said nothing and got up from the chair he was sat on. He opened the door to the hospital wing, nodded to Harry and walked out of the door. What Harry wasn't expecting was for his godfather, Sirius to enter the room.

"Sirius" Harry beamed. He looked roughly the same as he did when he first met him in his other life except with two years of not being subjected to the dementors.

"Hello Harry" Sirius greeted and conjured a chair next to Harry's bed and sat down.

"When did you get out of Azkaban" Harry asked.

"Yesterday, I couldn't believe it when they took me from the cell and told me I was being released" Sirius explained with a huge smile on his face "and it's all down to an eleven year old, or should I say twenty five year old" Sirius added still smiling.

"What, how did you know" Harry asked. The only other people who knew were Hermione, Ron, Neville and Dumbledore.

"Albus told me, he told me he was supposed to keep it quiet but thought you would want me to know" Sirius explained "he checked my occlumency skills first though" he added.

"Well that saves me the job of trying to keep it secret" Harry replied.

"Albus also allowed me to come and live at the Dursley's with you for two weeks until Grimmauld place has its security improved" Sirius explained.

"You mean like the fidelius charm" Harry replied.

"Yeah, and once we move in I'll find a way to remove that damn portrait of my mother" Sirius explained.

"That's fine, we can have some fun with the Dursley's in the meantime" Harry grinned.

"What do you mean Harry" Sirius asked although he had an idea what Harry meant.

"Well, you're an animagus, I'm an animagus and they don't like anything to do with magic" Harry explained. Sirius laughed when he realized what they could do to the muggles.

Five minutes later the door opened again and three people stepped in.

"Bloody hell Harry, I didn't think you'd be awake for another few days, and is that Sirius Black" Ron asked.

"The one and only" Sirius replied.

"What happened to Quirrel Harry" Hermione asked.

"The same as last time, he couldn't touch me so I used that knowledge to ensure he couldn't get his hands on the stone" Harry explained.

"Was You-Know-Who actually on the back of his head" Neville asked.

"Yeah, and it's Voldemort" Harry replied.

"Harry, now that Sirius is out of Azkaban, are you going to live with him" Ron asked.

"Yeah as soon as Grimmauld Place has some security charms added to it" Harry explained.

"I guess you've got a few weeks with the muggles" Ron concluded.

"Yeah, but me and Sirius are going to have some fun with the Dursley's while we're there" Harry replied.

"Harry, I hope you're not thinking of doing magic during the summer are you" Hermione reprimanded.

"Oh don't worry, I won't be doing magic with my wand" Harry replied.

"What do you mean Harry" Neville asked.

"Well, I can do wandless magic which they can't trace, and also something else I don't think I've showed you yet" Harry explained.

Harry promptly climbed out of bed and transformed into his phoenix animagus. Hermione, Ron and Neville were staring open mouthed at the phoenix now flying around them. Harry changed back and climbed back into bed.

"Bloody hell Harry" Ron exclaimed.

"I've read that it's rare for someone to have a magical animagus form" Hermione explained.

"Harry, I knew you were an animagus but didn't think you could transform into a phoenix" Sirius remarked.

"Harry, how did Sirius know you were an animagus" Neville asked.

"Dumbledore explained my secret to him" Harry exclaimed "Don't worry he checked he was skilled at occlumency first" He added.

At that moment Madam Pomfrey rushed across to Harry's bed.

"I think you are able to leave now Mr. Potter" Madam Pomfrey explained "But before you go there is another visitor for you" She added.

"Oh good" Harry replied.

"Who is it" He asked.

Hagrid entered the hospital wing, ducking to avoid hitting his head on the doorframe. He sat down next to the bed. He took one look at Harry and burst into tears.

"It's my ruddy fault, I told the evil git how to get past fluffy" Hagrid admitted sobbing into his hands.

"Hagrid, its ok, he would have found out somehow" Harry explained.

"I've got somethin' for ya Harry" Hagrid explained.

Hagrid handed him the photo album he had received from him in his other life. Hagrid explained about the album and that he sent owls to his parents' old school friends asking for pictures.

"Thanks Hagrid" Harry beamed.

Harry spent the next few days with Ron, Hermione and Neville chatting about their summers. Ron told Harry they would rescue Harry from the Dursley's if there is no contact. Harry told them he would take care of Dobby when he turns up. Hermione told him not to harm the elf. Harry told her he would only threaten the elf and prevent it from leaving Harry's room. Sirius had been staying at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade and told Harry he would be at the school for the day of the feast and would travel on the train with him in dog form.

Harry went down to the feast with Hermione, Ron and Neville where the hall was decorated with Slytherin colours to celebrate them winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. Harry knew that Dumbledore's speech at the feast would change this.

"Another year gone" Dumbledore said cheerfully "Before we begin the feast I would like to make a few announcements" He added as the hall went quiet.

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy- two."

The Slytherin table promptly erupted in cheers and stamping in celebration of their win. Harry saw Malfoy banging his goblet on the table

"That lot won't be cheering in a minute" Harry whispered to Ron, who chuckled and turned his head back to Dumbledore

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went silent again and the smiles faded from the Slytherin's faces a little. 'Here it comes' Harry thought to himself as the Slytherin's went completely silent.

"I have a few last minute points that must be given out" Dumbledore announced.

"First, to Mr. Ronald Weasley"

Ron's face promptly turned purple as it had done the first time around.

"For the best game of chess Hogwarts has seen in years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points"

A lot of cheers came from the Gryffindor table. Percy could be heard telling people that Ron got past Professor McGonagall's giant chess set. The hall once again returned to silence.

"Secondly, to Miss Granger, for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points"

Hermione buried her face in her hands as she had done last time around. Harry thought she had been crying the first time around but this time suspected she didn't want all the attention.

"Third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and courage, I award Gryffindor house, sixty five points"

The Gryffindor table cheered as they realized they were five points ahead of Slytherin. Harry wondered why he had got five points extra and Neville so far hadn't been awarded any points for his courage. Harry suddenly remembered that Neville didn't have to stand up to Hermione, Ron and Neville this time around as he had been with them most of the time. Harry supposed Dumbledore had awarded Harry the extra five points to make sure that Gryffindor still won the house cup. Dumbledore called for silence ready to speak again.

"And finally, to Mr. Neville Longbottom, for the support he was able to give his friends when they needed it. I award Gryffindor house five points" Dumbledore finished.

"Which means" Dumbledore called over the noise coming from all the house tables except Slytherin. The three tables knew this meant that Slytherin had lost the house cup. "A change in decoration is in order" He finished.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and the green and silver hangings vanished and were replaced by the scarlet and gold hanging of Gryffindor. The huge serpent was replaced by the Gryffindor lion.

Their exam results arrived that evening. The four friends passed with good marks. Harry's marks matched that of Hermione's, Ron and Neville's marks were better than they had been in his other life.

Their wardrobes were also emptied ready for the return home. Harry was looking forward to spending his time with Sirius and annoying the Dursley's. He knew his uncle would lock Harry's belongings in the cupboard as soon as Harry arrived back at Privet drive.

Harry knew his uncle would be in for a surprise when he opened the cupboard door to reveal the magically expanded room Harry had created using wandless magic.

Hagrid took the students back across the lake back to the platform. They boarded the train and watched as it pulled out of the station. Once the train was moving people removed their wizarding robes and replaced them with jackets and coats.

Sirius met them on the train and greeted the four friends as they entered the compartment.

"You should come and stay with us this summer Harry" Ron insisted "all of us, I'll send you an owl" He added.

"I might not receive the letters, I'll get rid of the little problem the first chance I get" Harry explained.

"The house elf, yeah, if we don't hear from you in two weeks we will be coming for you" Ron explained.

"At least you won't have to get the bars off my window this time, I'll remove them as soon as Uncle Walrus has them fitted" Harry explained. They all chuckled at the name he had picked for his uncle.

The train pulled up at Kings Cross station. They grabbed their luggage and exited the train. They took a while getting off the platform as there was a guard letting them go two at a time so that they don't attract the attention of any passing muggles.

People said goodbye to Harry as they passed him.

"Still famous" Ron grinned.

"Tell me about it, at least this time I had the extra knowledge" Harry replied.

He, Ron, Neville and Hermione passed through the gateway together. "Look, he's there"

It was Ginny Weasley, but she wasn't pointing at Ron.

"It's Harry Potter" She squealed jumping up and down on the spot. "Look, Mum, I can see him"

"Stop that Ginny it's rude to point" Mrs Weasley scolded.

"Busy year" She asked.

"Very busy" Harry replied "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater" He added.

"Think nothing of it Harry" She dismissed.

"Ready are you"

Harry turned to see his walrus of an uncle standing there. Aunt Petunia was standing there with Dudley who both looked petrified by the sight of Harry.

"Yes, come on Sirius" Harry replied.

"What, you are not bringing that scruffy freak with us" Uncle Vernon protested.

"Oh, it's not like you are going to have any choice, I'm a wizard remember" Harry explained.

"NO, YOU DO NOT BRING GUESTS INTO OUR HOUSE AND DON'T MENTION THE M WORD" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"Tough luck Uncle" Harry replied. When no one was looking Sirius transformed into his dog form and walked up to Harry. Harry said goodbye to the Weasley's and left the station. His uncle didn't say another word all of the way home.

'This is going to be a good summer' thought Harry as the car pulled on to Privet Drive.


	12. An Interfering House Elf

Harry Potter and a Better Future

Chapter 12 - An Interfering House Elf

Harry entered the house with Sirius. Uncle Vernon immediately seized Harry's trunk and dragged it towards the cupboard. He opened the door and put the trunk in the cupboard. He almost jumped out of his skin when he saw the magically expanded cupboard.

"What is the meaning of this" Uncle Vernon demanded.

"It's magic, simple as that" Harry replied.

"Don't take that tone with me boy" Uncle Vernon threatened.

"I'll take whatever tone I want" Harry retorted.

"Boy, put that cupboard back to how it was now or I will beat the living daylights out of you" Vernon ordered.

"Touch him and I'll blast you into so many pieces they'll be finding bits of you all over the country" Sirius threatened stepping in front of Harry.

"Why have you done this boy" Uncle Vernon demanded.

"I had to live in that cupboard for eleven years so I thought I might as well make it a better place to live" Harry answered as he glared at his uncle.

"They made you live in a cupboard" Sirius spoke through gritted teeth. He pointed his wand at Vernon.

"WHY DID YOU MAKE HIM LIVE IN A CUPBOARD" Sirius yelled.

"B-b-because we wanted the freak away from us as much as possible" Vernon stuttered. Sirius lowered his wand and put it back in his pocket.

"If you ever so much as threaten Harry again you will live to regret it" Sirius threatened.

"Get up to your room boy" Vernon ordered.

"Like I'm going to stay near you lot" Harry replied and walked up the stairs, closely followed by Sirius.

Harry had a much more pleasant holiday than he normally would have had in his other life. The first thing he had done was use wandless magic to expand the room and add an extra bed for Sirius. He also placed some security charms on the door to only allow him and Sirius into the room. He noticed he wasn't getting his mail and would have words with a certain house elf which would arrive on his birthday.

Harry spent most of his time talking to Sirius about his other life and various events that had occurred before Harry was sent back in time. Harry also spent some of his time in animagus forms annoying the Dursley's.

Harry, in his phoenix animagus form followed Sirius, in his dog animagus form. The Dursley's were sitting on the sofa watching television. Sirius bounded into the room closely followed by Harry. Sirius pulled the curtains off the rail and chewed them into numerous pieces. He took a piece of the curtain and dropped it in front of the Dursley's. Uncle Vernon got up from the sofa and began to chase Harry and Sirius out of the room. Unfortunately for him Harry and Sirius were too quick and were back in Harry's bedroom before he could even get up the stairs. They both laughed about this for the rest of the day. Harry also explained what he did last year during the summer and on Christmas Eve. This caused Sirius to burst out laughing once again. They were almost crying with laughter by the time they managed to calm down.

The day of Harry's birthday arrived and Harry woke up around his normal time of eight thirty. Sirius was still asleep and Harry assumed he wouldn't be awake until at least eleven. Harry spent the morning thinking up a plan for the diary. He wanted to be able to destroy it without having to encounter the basilisk first. Sirius woke up around ten thirty and handed Harry his present. He thanked Sirius and unwrapped the parcel. He noticed it was the two way mirror he received in his other life.

"Wow thanks Sirius" Harry beamed.

"No problem Harry, haven't you got any other presents" Sirius asked.

"No I didn't get any last time around either" Harry replied.

"I'm sure you'll get more soon" Sirius assured.

"It's ok Sirius, I got used to it in my other life" Harry replied.

The rest of the day passed quickly and Harry knew Dobby would appear any minute. Sure enough fifteen minutes later there was a loud pop indicating Dobby's arrival. Harry turned his chair to face Dobby and put the newspaper he had been reading on the desk.

"Hello Dobby" Harry greeted coolly.

"How is Harry Potter knowing my name sir" Dobby asked.

"Nevermind that now" Harry dismissed "I know you want me not to go back to Hogwarts but i'm afraid that isn't going to happen".

"How is Harry Potter knowing what I is here for" Dobby asked nervously.

"Like I said before that information will be revealed at a later date" Harry replied.

"But, Harry musn't be going back to Hogwarts, you is in danger this year" Dobby explained.

"I won't be in danger Dobby, I know enough magic to fend off any potential attackers" Harry explained "I know for a fact that I won't face any danger that I haven't faced before" He added.

"Sir, you musn't be going to back to Hogwarts, Dobby is not allowing it" Dobby insisted.

"Dobby, I am going back to Hogwarts, there is nothing you can do about it" Harry replied "Now give me back my mail, I know you have been stopping it from getting to me" He added holding out his hand. Dobby sighed and handed Harry his mail. He placed it on the desk behind him and turned to face Dobby once again.

"If Harry Potter isn't going to listen then I is having no other choice" Dobby explained regretfully.

"Oh no you don't" Harry replied and lunged after Dobby, who was too quick for him and was already out of the bedroom door. Harry sprinted after him and chased him down the stairs.

"YOU STUPID HOUSE ELF GET BACK HERE" Harry yelled. He didn't care about his relatives or their guests. He entered the kitchen were Dobby was pointing his finger at the cake on the table.

"Dobby NO" Harry scolded, the last part coming out as a shout.

"Sorry, I must be doing this for Harry Potter's own safety" Dobby insisted and levitated the cake into mid air.

"Dobby, if you insist on doing this, please make the cake hit the fat man with the mustache" Harry requested when he knew there was no stopping him. Harry wanted to make sure that events happen the same way around as his other life for now. Dobby nodded and levitated over to Uncle Vernon, who was now looking at the cake with a panicked expression on his face. Harry thought he must be panicking about the cake hitting his face and the fact that he is witnessing magic. Dobby let the cake go and watched as it dropped through the air and straight onto the top of Vernon's head.

Vernon panicked and immediately clambered off the sofa, presumably to remove the cake from his face. He shooed the mason's into the dining room and approached Harry but said nothing, he just shot Harry a glare that said 'I will get you later boy'. He moved towards the door but was interrupted by an owl flying across the room and promptly landing on the table.

"Well, boy, it must be addressed to you, now read it" Uncle Vernon ordered.

Harry picked up the envelope. He ripped it open and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at your_

_place of residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine._

_As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells_

_outside school, and further spellwork on your part may lead to_

_expulsion from said school (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of_

_Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C)._

_We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that_

_risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is_

_a serious offense under section 13 of the International Confederation_

_of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy._

_Enjoy your holidays! Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE_

_Ministry of Magic_

"You didn't tell us that you weren't allowed to use magic outside of school" Vernon stated with a mad gleam in his eye.

"You never asked" Harry replied.

"Don't get cheeky with me boy" Vernon demanded "You won't be going back to that school of yours, you will be expelled if you try and magic yourself out".

"Try and stop me, I don't have to use my wand to use magic you know" Harry smugly replied.

"They will still find out that you have done magic, then you will be expelled" Vernon retorted.

"Nope, they can't detect wandless magic" Harry stated with a smug grin on his face.

"GET TO YOUR ROOM BOY" Vernon yelled.

Harry left the room and returned to his bedroom where he found Sirius waiting to find out what had happened.

"Harry, what happened downstairs, I heard some shouting" Sirius asked.

Harry explained in detail what happened. Sirius laughed when Harry told him the cake hit his Uncle Vernon this time around whereas last time the cake hit the floor. He also explained that his Uncle wanted to stop him from going back to Hogwarts now that they found out he wasn't supposed to use magic outside of school. Sirius said he wouldn't let them stop him. Harry told him he planned to blast the bars off his window as soon as his uncle had them fitted. He also explained that he was going to write to Ron and ask them when he could come and stay with them.

Harry walked downstairs and opened the cupboard door using wandless magic. He pulled out his belongings and closed the door. He levitated them up the stairs and into his room. He took out some parchment, a quill and some ink and put them on his desk.

He picked up his quill, dipped it into the ink and began to write.

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you, I am fine before you ask. I am sorry about not replying to any of your letters, don't worry I have taken care of that problem, although I still got into trouble for using magic outside of school, one good thing came out of that though, the cake hit my Uncle Vernon rather than the floor. He also found out about me not being allowed to use magic outside of school and told me I wasn't going back to Hogwarts, you should have seen his face when I told him he couldn't stop me and said I don't need a wand to use magic, he reckoned they would find out about that too but I told him they wouldn't be able to trace it. I got yelled at and I returned to my room, I told Sirius what happened too, he laughed about Uncle Vernon and the cake too._

_When will I be able to come and stay at your place. I am looking forward to seeing the Burrow again, also you shouldn't need to remove the bars from my window as I am going to blast them off as soon as they are fitted. I also have my trunk in my room, my aunt and uncle haven't even realised I moved it._

_Also I hope to obtain the diary horcrux I mentioned when I told you all the truth about my other life. I'm not yet sure when I will destroy it as I don't have access to a basilisk fang and some venom, I also don't plan on going anywhere near the chamber if I can avoid it. I will do everything I can to make sure that Ginny doesn't get possessed by the diary._

_I hope to hear from you soon_

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

P.S. Tell Ginny I said Hi


	13. Leaving Privet Drive

Harry Potter and a Better Future

Chapter 13 Leaving Privet Drive

Harry received a reply from Ron within a few hours. He greeted Hedwig and untied the parchment. He removed it from her leg and placed it on the desk. He fed Hedwig an owl treat. Hedwig took the treat and hooted happily as she returned to her cage.

Harry returned to his desk and unrolled the parchment.

Dear Harry,

I am fine, thanks for asking. I'm glad you sorted the elf problem, I didn't realize you were serious when you said an elf intercepted your mail, hopefully you've got all your mail back now, I'm assuming that's why you replied to my letter.

You can come and stay any time you want Harry you know that. I have asked my mum and dad if you could stay and they said yes. They said they would come and pick up you at six this evening, we are coming to pick you up in the Ford Anglia, I guess you know it's a flying car already.

I'm glad we won't have to rescue you this time around. My mum will still be fussing that you are too skinny and will want to feed you fourth helpings at every meal.

I wish I could have been there when the cake landed on your uncle's face.

I also told Ginny you said hi, she blushed and ran off when I told her. I can't wait for you to come and stay as we will barely see her. I also hope you can keep the diary away from her. I know you have some security charms on your trunk which should hold it until we get to Hogwarts then you should take it to Dumbledore and see if he can destroy it.

Send Hedwig back with your reply as soon as you can, if you want you could tell her to stay at ours when you send her with your letter.

See you soon,

Ron

P.S. Ginny says hi

Harry read the letter a couple of times and placed it with his other letters and began to work on a reply. He had left his quill and ink on the desk from writing his other letter. He placed a piece of parchment in front of him, dipped his quill in the ink and began to write.

Dear Ron,

I am looking forward to leaving the Dursley's. I'm sure Sirius will be glad to leave this place too, he said earlier that Grimmauld Place is ready for him to move into and will travel there once I'm on my way to the Burrow.

I know what your mother is capable of when it comes to fussing, I had it for over seven years in my other life. I probably wouldn't mind fourth helpings with the amount of food the Dursley's have been feeding me.

I hope Ginny wasn't too embarrassed when you told her I said hi, thanks for the suggestion, I will place the diary in the final compartment of my trunk which is reserved for horcruxes. I will take it to Dumbledore as soon as we return to the dormitory after the feast. I do hope I don't have to access the Chamber of Secrets this time around.

I will tell Hedwig to remain at the Burrow, I will be including a letter for her too, I will also tell Hedwig to stay with Ginny as I thought she would be better off in her room, I will also leave some food and owl treats with the letter for Ginny.

See you at six,

Harry

Harry rolled the letter up and tied it with some string. He placed the letter at a side and placed some more parchment in front of him. He dipped the quill in the ink once again and began to write.

Dear Ginny,

How are you, I hope I am not causing you any embarrassment in sending you this letter. If any of your brothers give you a hard time about it I will make sure they regret it.

I hope you are having a good summer and am looking forward to staying at the Burrow with you and your family. I thought I would tell you this now so that you don't get the biggest shock of your life when you see Harry Potter sitting at the breakfast table.

I hope I can get to know you better when I arrive at the Burrow this evening. I will be instructing Hedwig to stay at the Burrow once she delivers these letters. I wondered if you might like to keep her in your room until my arrival, don't worry she wont bite you, in fact I'm sure she will like you. I will include some food and owl treats that you can feed her, I'm sure she will appreciate the owl treats after such a long journey. Thank you so much for doing this, I am sure you will enjoy meeting Hedwig and hope to see you soon.

Yours faithfully,

Harry Potter

Harry rolled the letter up and tied it with some more string. He tied both letters to Hedwig's leg, he tied the packet of owl treats and tied it to her leg. He also did the same thing with some of Hedwig's food.

"OK girl, I'd like you to deliver these letters to the Burrow, when you get there deliver the letter to Ron first" Harry explained pointing to the topmost letter "and deliver the second letter to Ginny, when you get there stay with Ginny, she will look after you until I arrive later this evening, OK Hedwig" Harry finished, Hedwig hooted happily in response and flew off through the open window.

"Are you packed up yet Harry" Sirius asked as he entered the room.

"No not yet, I'm going to do it now that I have sent Ron and Ginny a letter" Harry answered as he put the lid back on the jar of ink. He put the parchment, quill and ink in his trunk. He gathered up all of his belongings from the floor and threw them in his trunk. He made a quick check of his room checking under his bed and the desk to make sure he had packed everything.

He spent the next few hours talking to Sirius about his other life. At five minutes past six the doorbell rang. Harry walked downstairs and opened the front door.

"Hello Harry, how are you" Mrs Weasley greeted and pulled Harry into a hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Harry" Mr Weasley greeted and shook Harry's hand as soon as Mrs Weasley let Harry go.

"Hi Harry" Ron beamed.

"Hi Ron" Harry replied.

"Hey Harry" the twins chimed "Your trunk upstairs".

"Yeah" Harry replied.

Harry followed the twins up the stairs and into his room where Sirius was sat reading the daily prophet.

"Hello, this must be Fred and George if I'm not mistaken" Sirius greeted shaking the twins hands.

"Yeah that's right, we also sometimes call ourselves Gred and Forge" Fred explained.

Sirius chuckled and helped Harry and the twins carry his belongings downstairs. They put the trunk in along with the owl cage.

"Harry, where's your cauldron" George asked.

"I shrunk it down and put it inside the trunk" Harry answered.

"Cool, didn't know you knew shrinking charms Harry" Fred exclaimed.

"I read ahead last summer and have been practising a lot in the room of requirements during the year" Harry lied.

"Cool, is that everything Harry" George asked.

"It better be, I don't want to have to come back to this god forsaken place any time soon" Harry replied.

Harry said goodbye to Sirius and got into the car with the Weasley's. Mr Weasley started the engine and put the car into gear. Harry watched Sirius wave and dissapparate. The car accelerated and drove away from the Dursley's house. The car pulled out of the street and onto the main road towards Ottery St. Catchpole.

A/N: Sorry to add this author's note but I will be away from Friday until Sunday night. There will be no more updates until I have written the next chapter. I am going to start writing chapter 14 Monday or Tuesday, I will be waiting until Chapter 17 is completed before I write it though to allow me to have a chapter to upload if I haven't posted any more chapters in a week or two. To make up for not updating the story in a while I have made chapter 12 longer, chapter 13 is also only half completed as I wanted to have a chapter uploaded before I go away. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	14. Hogwarts Letters

Harry Potter and a Better Future

Chapter 14 Hogwarts Letters

They arrived at the Burrow and parked the car in front of the garage. Harry and the twins opened the boot and pulled Harry's trunk and owl cage out of the car. Harry looked up at the familiar building and smiled. It had always been his second favourite place in the wizarding world in his other life and didn't look like that was going to change anytime soon.

Harry entered the house with the twins and Ron, Mr and Mrs Weasley followed closely behind.

"Welcome to the Burrow Harry" Mr Weasley beamed.

"You have a nice house Mr Weasley" Harry complimented.

"Thank you Harry, now, Ron, why don't you show Harry where he'll be sleeping" Mr Weasley suggested.

"OK, Come on Harry, it's up the stairs" Ron explained pointing in the direction of the stairs.

Ron led Harry up the stairs, passing Ginny's room on the way. Harry took a look at the room as he walked passed. He noticed the familiar wooden plaque with 'Ginny' sculpted into it. The door also had a flowery pink design to it, exactly the same as it was in his other life.

"Come on Harry, you can talk to Ginny soon" Ron ushered. Harry laughed and followed Ron up the stairs to his room.

They entered Ron's Chudley Cannon themed room. Harry had forgotten how bright the room was.

"Whoa bloody hell how much light do you want" Harry joked. Ron laughed and turned the lights down a little bit.

"You can tell I'm a fan of the Chudley Cannon's then Harry" Ron stated.

"Yeah you wouldn't shut up about them in my other life" Harry explained.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that Harry" Ron replied.

Harry and Ron talked about the next year at Hogwarts. Harry explained what happened last time around. He also explained that it might not even be Lockhart teaching now that Dumbledore knows Lockhart was a fraud. Harry said he would obtain the diary when get their Hogwarts supplies from Diagon Alley and would hide it in the fifth compartment of his trunk until he got a chance to go and see Dumbledore. He told Ron he would go into the chamber of secrets and kill the basilisk if he had to.

Harry left shortly after finishing his talk with Ron to go pick up Hedwig and talk to Ginny. He left Ron's room and walked down the stairs. He stopped in front of Ginny's door and took in a deep breath. He gave the door a light tap with his knuckles. He opened the door when he heard a voice inside.

He walked in to see a room covered from floor to ceiling in pink wallpaper, carpets, quilt covers and even a pink chair. Hedwig was perched on the open window sill and flew over to Harry when she saw him. Ginny obviously hadn't realised that it was Harry that had entered her room as her face went bright red when she saw him.

"Hi Ginny" Harry greeted. Ginny stayed silent for a moment, obviously not knowing what to say to the famous Harry Potter, who was in her room. He knew she was probably thinking 'Oh my god, Harry Potter is in my room'.

"Hello Harry" She replied, albeit quietly.

"How are you Ginny, and how has Hedwig been" Harry asked as he stroked Hedwig.

"I'm fine thanks Harry, and Hedwig was brilliant, such a cute owl" Ginny replied.

"Thanks for looking after her, I didn't fancy having her cooped up in her cage on the way here" Harry explained.

"Are you looking forward to Hogwarts this year" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait" Ginny exclaimed "Do they really make you wrestle a troll".

Harry laughed and shook his head "No they don't, Ron thought you had to wrestle a troll too" He explained.

"I knew it, I am going to kill Fred and George" Ginny snapped.

"What spell are you going to use first" Harry asked although he knew what spell she had in mind.

"I think I'll give them a taste of my bat-bogey-hex" Ginny answered with an evil grin on her face.

"Nice one, I would love to be there to see that" Harry replied.

"Yeah that would be good" Ginny replied.

"It was nice talking to you Ginny, I better get back, Ron might be getting suspicious" Harry explained.

Ginny chuckled and spoke "Yeah, It was, I'll see you later Harry".

"See you later Ginny" Harry replied, Ginny passed him the owl treats and the owl food "Thanks" He added as he left the room.

Harry closed Ginny's door behind him and climbed back up the stairs to Ron's room. He entered the room to find Ron sat on his bed playing with some wizarding cards.

"How did it go with Ginny" Ron asked.

"OK, she was a bit nervous at first but I got her talking in the end" Harry explained.

"Yeah, I know she has this massive crush on you" Ron replied.

"I do know I was married to her in my other life" Harry reminded Ron.

"Oh yeah I forget about the smaller stuff from your other life sometimes, I'm usually more concerned with the stuff about You-Know-Who" Ron explained.

"I think we are going to have to get you checked out for memory loss" Harry joked.

"Very funny" Ron laughed and threw some paper at Harry. Harry caught the paper and threw it back at Ron "Bloody Hell, How the hell did you catch that so easily" Ron asked.

"With about five years of Quidditch experience from my other life, plus first year at Hogwarts" Harry explained.

"How come only five years, I thought you would have been on the team during all seven years at Hogwarts" Ron asked.

"Well, fourth year the Triwizard tournament was on so Quidditch was cancelled, Fifth year we didn't get to play a lot of Quidditch due to Umbitch, and Seventh year we didn't get to play because of the death of Dumbledore in our sixth year, she didn't want to risk it in case Voldemort or his followers attacked, it would be easy with everyone gathered in one area" Harry explained. Ron nodded and went back to playing with his wizarding cards.

The remainder of the summer passed quickly and the Hogwarts letters soon arrived for Harry, Ron, Ginny, the twins and Percy.

Harry opened his letter and read the contents to himself. He realised they were required to buy different books than what they had last time. He smiled as he realised this meant that they wouldn't have to put up with a fraudster for a teacher.

"Oi, Harry what are you smiling at" Ron asked.

"We don't have Lockhart as a teacher" Harry replied and punched the air.

"How can you tell that" Ron asked.

"The book list is different to last time around" Harry answered and listed some of the books that were required last time around.

"Oh yeah, I wonder who will teach us" Ron pondered.

"Even I don't know what this year will be like" Harry joked "Although I bet some things will still happen" He added.

"Yeah I see what you mean" Ron replied.

They left the house later that morning to travel to Diagon Alley. Mr Weasley had expanded the boot and the seats in the Ford Anglia to allow everybody to fit inside the car. Mrs Weasley was furious when she saw this but he assured her it would be better than trying to squeeze everyone into the car 'At least she hasn't found out it can fly yet' Harry thought as Mr Weasley talked about muggle aeroplanes.

**A/N: Sorry about the delay in updating, I had a bit of writers block when it came to writing about the Hogwarts letters, I didn't know what the teacher replacing Quirrel would want the students to purchase so I decided to just have Harry read his letter to himself, I also had to re install my operating system and was stuck without ms office for a while as it was stored on my other pc and I didn't know where my flash drive was, I have office again so now I will update more often, I have made this chapter shorter so that I could post it online, the new dada teacher will most probably be announced in chapter 16, it will be a great surprise when you find out who it is. I will be writing Chapter 16 as soon as I have finished chapter 15 and will upload them together.**

HaH


	15. The Return To Diagon Alley

Harry Potter and a Better Future

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating, I wasn't sure what to write about Diagon Alley because of Lockhart not getting the Hogwarts job, this story will also be rated T from now on as there is a little bit of violence in this chapter, I will be skipping over most of the school year, some of the third year will be skipped over but there will be some events happening differently (e.g. no Sirius Black on the loose), I have half completed chapter 16 as of writing this author's note, I hope to have it completed by the time I upload this to . I will be going on holiday from the 28****th**** October to the 13****th**** November, I'm hoping to have chapter 17 and possibly 18 uploaded before the 28****th****.**

Chapter 15: The Return to Diagon Alley

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and parked the car in front of it. They got out of the car and headed into the Leaky Cauldron, Mr Weasley led them through to the backyard and opened the archway to Diagon Alley using his wand.

They went to Gringott's first to collect money to buy all the school supplies, they went to the Weasley's vault first where Mrs Weasley gathered up some coins and placed them in her moneybag, they went to Harry's vault once Mrs Weasley returned to the cart, Harry scooped up some coins and placed them into his moneybag, he repeated this a few times and returned to the cart, he decided he would have to enquire about his inheritance soon and maybe give some money to the Weasley's.

They bought all of their school supplies apart from their books, they went to Flourish and Blott's once they had purchased everything else that was on their lists to, as they approached the store Harry noticed Gilderoy Lockhart inside the store, they also met Hermione and her parents in the store.

"Hey Mrs Weasley why don't you get him to sign your book" Harry suggested.

"No, it's okay Harry" Mrs Weasley quietly replied and walked off to look for schoolbooks.

"Nice one Harry" the Twins chimed.

"At least I probably got away with it" Harry replied.

Lockhart heard Harry's voice "Harry Potter, is that you" he asked emerging from the crowd of people.

"No" Harry lied, Ron sniggered at this.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Lockhart said loudly, silencing the crowd. "What an extraordinary moment this is, the famous Harry Potter, it's such a shame I didn't get the job at Hogwarts, it would have been an honour to teach someone almost as famous at all"

After Lockhart stopped talking Harry walked away, luckily unnoticed by Lockhart, who was too busy chatting to his fans.

"I forgot how much of a pompous git he was" Harry muttered to Ron, who chuckled and walked over to see what Fred and George where doing.

Once they had purchased all of the books they left the store only to be accosted by Draco Malfoy.

"Well, Well, Harry Potter, can't even go anywhere without becoming the centre of attention" Malfoy snarled.

"Leave him alone" Ginny snapped.

"Look, Potter's got himself a girlfriend" Malfoy taunted.

"Yeah, at least I can get one, all you do is hang around with Crabbe and Goyle all day long, I bet you spend most of your time with them in the broom cupboards" Harry retorted, this made everyone laugh as Malfoy's face turned bright red.

"Don't say anything like that to me Potter" Mafloy shouted, he pointed his wand at Harry, who's fist promptly made contact with Malfoy's jaw, knocking him backwards and his wand flew out of his hand.

"You weren't expecting that were you Malfoy," Harry taunted, before he could do anything else a pair of hands grabbed the scruff of his neck and lift him off the ground and pushed against the nearest bookshelf, Harry looked up to see Lucius Malfoy glaring at him.

"Potter, do not hit my son, I will make you regret it" Lucius threatened.

"Just try it, what makes you think I would be scared of you" Harry taunted.

Lucius whipped his wand out and pointed it at Harry's neck, before Lucius could do anything his wand flew out of his hand, he looked round to see Mr Weasley pointing his wand at Lucius, Harry noticed that Mr Weasley had a very angry look on his face, Harry had never seen him that angry in his other life.

"Leave him alone Malfoy" Mr Weasley shouted.

"Or what, your cheap second hand wand wouldn't be able to do a thing against me" Lucius taunted.

"Malfoy I strongly suggest you leave before I do some real damage" Mr Weasley threatened and threw a punch at Lucius, Lucius ducked and grabbed Mr Weasley by the scruff off his neck, then slammed him against the shelf he had pinned Harry against earlier, Mr Weasley pointed his wand at Lucius' neck, before he could cast a spell they were interrupted by the booming voice of Hagrid.

"Stop it now Malfoy, leave the Weasley's alone" Hagrid shouted.

"Hmm, I bet you'll be working a lot of overtime to be able to afford these books Weasley" Lucius taunted as he completely ignored Hagrid and slipped a black book in Ginny's cauldron, Harry realized that was the diary and would have to get a hold of it when no one was looking.

Lucius sloped off with Draco in tow, they left the store ready to return to the Leaky Cauldron, when they arrived back on the muggle street they bade goodbye to the Grangers and climbed into the Ford Anglia, Harry managed to grab the diary before Mr Weasley put Ginny's cauldron in the trunk, he slipped it into one of his pocket's

They finally arrived back at the Burrow where they all took their belongings up to their room's, Harry locked the diary in the fifth compartment of his trunk, he secured it with some wandless spells and gave Hedwig an owl treat, he opened up her cage so that she could fly around outside for a while.

After a few hours of exploding snap and wizarding chess Mrs Weasley told them it was time for bed, Harry changed into his nightclothes and bade goodnight to Ron, and he flopped down on his bed, falling asleep instantly.


	16. The New Professor

Harry Potter and a Better Future

**A/N: Here is chapter 16, I will start writing chapter 17 soon once I decide how many chapters will use, I'm hoping to complete chapter 17 and possibly 18 before I leave for my holiday on the 28****th****.**

Chapter 16: The New Professor

The next few days passed quickly and before he knew it they were packing for Hogwarts. Harry had told Ron that he had obtained the diary Horcrux and hidden it in his trunk, he promised him that he would try and prevent Ginny from using the diary. Harry packed all of his clothes in the first compartment and his school supplies in the second compartment.

The next morning they were woken up early by Mrs Weasley, Ron grumbled about being awake early as he sloped off down the stairs for his breakfast, Harry laughed and headed down the stairs himself.

After breakfast they loaded their trunks into the boot of the Ford Anglia, once all of them were seated inside the car they left the Burrow and headed towards Kings Cross.

They finally arrived at Kings Cross, Mr Weasley parked the car in one of the free spaces outside of the station.

They arrived at the entrance of platform 9¾ where Mrs Weasley told them to go through one at a time, Percy went first followed by Fred and George, then Ginny went through leaving Ron and Harry to come through last, Ron moved to push his trolley through the barrier but Harry stopped him. Harry walked to the wall and put his hands on the wall, he knew Dobby was there and spoke directly to the wall.

"Dobby, I know you're doing this, you will not stop me going to Hogwarts, I'll get there even if you stop me getting on the train, so I suggest you get out of here now" Harry ordered.

Sure enough their was a loud crack and Harry was able to put his hand through the barrier, Harry motioned for Ron to go through the barrier, once Ron had pushed his trolley through the barrier Harry checked to make sure no muggles were nearby and followed, he arrived on the platform to find everyone else waiting for him.

"Harry, what took you and Ron so long, you could have missed the train" Mrs Weasley asked.

"There was something blocking it, I think it was a house elf, there's been one trying to stop me going to Hogwarts" Harry explained.

"House elves shouldn't do that" Mrs Weasley replied "whose family does it serves" she added.

"It doesn't say, it just punishes itself every time I asked, it's name is Dobby" Harry answered.

"Right, lets get you lot on the train, you only have five minutes left before the train leaves" Mrs Weasley replied ushering them towards the train.

Once they were all on the train Ron and Harry picked a compartment where they met Hermione and Neville.

"Hi Harry" Neville greeted "I heard what you did to Malfoy" Neville beamed.

"Thanks Neville" Harry replied.

"Do you think he will try anything this year" Neville asked.

"Oh I bet he will" Harry answered "if he does I'll do more than just punch him, I know some pretty powerful curses" He added.

"I hope you're not going to cause any trouble Harry" Hermione warned.

"No, I won't" Harry assured "But if he does I'll make sure he never bothers us again" he added quietly to Ron and Neville, who sniggered and proceeded to chat about who would be their defence against the dark arts teacher, they knew they couldn't ask Harry as he had told them Lockhart was the teacher originally.

They passed the time by playing exploding snap, wizarding chess and buying food from the trolley when it arrived, by the time the train arrived at Hogsmeade station the sky was a dark blue in colour, when they got off the train they saw Hagrid guiding the first years towards the boat.

"Hello Hagrid" Harry greeted.

"Oh hello you lot" Hagrid replied "I think you'll be pleased when you see the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher" He added.

"What do you mean, do you know it is" Harry asked.

"Yep, but I can't tell you tha'" Hagrid answered.

"Awww" Harry moaned.

"Don't worry, you'll find out when Dumbledore announces it" Hagrid assured them.

"See you later Hagrid" Harry replied as they headed towards the school gates, Harry was pleased that they wouldn't have to endure endless sandwiches in the dungeons this time around.

They arrived at the castle and climbed out of the cart, when they arrived in the great hall they took a seat at the Gryffindor table, after everyone was seated Professor Dumbledore stood up from the teacher's table and called for silence.

"Thank you, welcome to another year of Hogwarts, I have some announcements to make before we begin the feast" Dumbledore announced "First of all as you all know, the forbidden forest is out of bounds" He continued, most of the announcements were the same as the first time around.

"And finally, I would like to introduce our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Sirius Black" Dumbledore finished, there was a loud cheer from the Gryffindor table.

"I knew it" Harry muttered to Ron.

Professor Dumbledore called for silence once again, he made his usual start of term speech, the sorting hat sung its usual song and he allowed the feast to begin.

Once the feast had finished Professor Dumbledore waved his wand, the food disappeared from the tables and the hall became silent once again.

"Now I believe it is time for you all to go to bed, I believe you will all be tired from you long journey, now off to bed with you" Dumbledore announced.

They arrived in the Gryffindor common room where they bade goodnight to Hermione and climbed the stairs to their own dormitory, Harry said goodnight to Ron and Neville, pulled the curtains closed around his four poster bed, he changed into his nightclothes and put his glasses on the nightstand, he laid his head on the pillow, falling asleep almost instantly.


	17. The Waiting Game

**Harry Potter and a Better Future**

A/N: Very sorry about the long wait, I kept getting writer's block when writing about the events up to Halloween, to make up for this chapter being late I will be adding a Defense against the dark arts lesson to the next chapter, I won't make a target to upload the next chapter as I know I won't be able to stick to it

Chapter 17: The Waiting Game

September and October passed fairly quickly with events occurring the same way as they did the first time around, the only differences was Defence Against The Dark Arts being taught by Sirius Black instead of Gilderoy Lockhart, and there had been no attacks by the basilisk due to the diary being remaining locked away in Harry's trunk.

The Gryffindor Quidditch practice still got interrupted by the Slytherins, this time around Ron's spell didn't backfire and it was Malfoy who ended up vomiting slugs, Ron and Harry didn't have detentions as they didn't fly the Weasley's Ford Anglia to Hogwarts, Harry also didn't have to endure hours of envelope licking and Gilderoy Lockhart droning on about himself endlessly.

Shortly before Halloween Harry checked the defences on his trunk to make sure the diary remained undisturbed, so far there had been no attempts to steal the diary but Harry knew that could change especially if anyone got near the trunk, Harry decided he would visit Dumbledore after Halloween to have it tested to check the security on the trunk.

Halloween went better this time around as they didn't have to attend Nearly Headless Nick's Death day party and didn't miss out on the Halloween feast, so far there had still been no attacks by the basilisk, Harry spoke to Professor Dumbledore shortly after Halloween to ask if he could test the defences of his trunk, Dumbledore agreed and asked him to bring his trunk to his office the following morning.

The next morning Harry woke up and quickly got dressed, he shrunk his trunk using wandless magic and placed it into his pocket, he met Ron, Hermione and Neville in the common room, he had told them the previous night about his visit to Dumbledore and asked them if they wanted to come with him, they climbed through the portrait hole, Harry said hello to Ginny when they passed her on the stairs, Ginny replied as she passed them heading towards the portrait hole, they eventually arrived at the headmaster's office, Harry knocked four times on the door, Harry heard a voice telling them to enter so he pushed the door open and walked into the office.

"Ah, Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville, I understand you have a trunk you would like me to test the defences" Dumbledore confirmed.

"Yeah, that's right" Harry replied and pulled the trunk out of his pocket, he placed it on the floor and enlarged it using wandless magic.

"If you would all like to step away from the trunk while I perform a few spells on the trunk" Dumbledore requested.

Once everybody had moved away from the trunk Dumbledore pointed his wand at the trunk and muttered a few words under his breath, the trunk remained locked which Professor Dumbledore confirmed by trying to open the trunk by hand.

He carried on like this for half an hour and eventually put his wand away and returned to his desk, he beckoned for everyone to take a seat as Harry shrunk the trunk down and placed it into his pocket.

"Harry, the defences you placed on your trunk are even better than I expected, not even Voldemort himself would be able to gain access to your trunk, even I couldn't get inside" Dumbledore explained.

"Brilliant, thanks sir, hopefully the diary will remain locked away until we can destroy it" Harry replied.

"When we can get a hold of some basilisk venom we will be able to destroy the diary" Dumbledore replied.

"I'm guessing their probably isn't a store that sells Basilisk venom" Harry joked.

"No, I don't think there is" Dumbledore replied with a chuckle.

"Thanks for testing my trunk's defence's professor" Harry spoke as he got up from his chair and walked to the door.

"No problem at all" Dumbledore replied.

After leaving Dumbledore's office Harry put his trunk back in his dormitory and spent the day playing Wizarding Chess, Exploding Snap with Ron, Neville and the twins, Hermione preferred to sit and read her book as usual.

After spending the day in the common room Harry, Ron, Neville and the twins said goodnight to Hermione and walked up the stairs to their dormitories, the twins said goodnight to Harry, Ron and Neville as the continued up the stairs to their own dormitory.

Harry climbed into his bed and pulled his curtains closed, he changed into his nightclothes and placed his glasses and wand on the bedside cabinet, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


End file.
